Daughter of the Labyrinth
by booknerdforever
Summary: Danni always felt different, and when she and her friend get kidnapped she realizes why. She's the daughter of the Goblin King & Queen. Now she and Kate have to help their new friends and master their gifts before its too late. plz read! sucky summary
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Danni**

**Kate and I were late. We were suppose to be at the Day Care ten minutes ago and we both know their supervisor Linda would **_**not **_**be happy. **

"**I told you we should have left earlier!" I said as we ran down the street.**

"**My bad Mother Time!" Kate said rolling her eyes. "Not all of us have the innate ability to tell time without a watch!"**

**I snorted at the comment and looked back at her. Kate's wild blonde hair was pulled back with a rubber band which on most days was the only way to control it. But at the moment her face was red from the running, and was wheezing. **

"**Sweet girkins girly! And you call yourself a dancer! Your out of breath on the sixth block!" I teased. **

**Kate glared at me and said slowing down, "You know I have asthma you dork! And you know I'm a great dancer!"**

**I laughed at her as we came up to the Day Care. The building was decorated on the outside with bright flowers and cartoonish pictures of smiling children holding hands.**

"**Gosh every time I pass those stupid pictures I just want to paint over it! Even though I don't like using paint." said I wincing at the pictures.**

**Kate laughed and replied, "I hear ya. I would love to just paint over that."**

**As laughed we walked through the doors and imminently got caught by Linda. And she looked pissed.**

**Linda was only 28 years old but was basically in charge of the Day Care Center. Her father was a very wealthy and owned a bunch of buildings in the area including the Day Care. But the rumor was that Linda spent all of her trust fund and her father made her work at the Day Care to start paying back money she spent. But that never stopped her from being a royal bitch. "So what's so funny girls? You think being late is funny, because I don't!" said Linda. Kate and I just stood there. We knew if we interrupted Linda while on a tirade it meant overtime, no extra money. Period.**

"**My father pays you lazy girls to watch brats all day. So I expect you to be on time!" she said angrily.**

**Kate glared Linda just angrily and opened her mouth, but just as she was going to say something, I cut in. "Sorry Linda. Wont happen again."**

**Linda continued to glare at Kate and replied, "See that it doesn't." she looked down to here clip board, "You two are with Tracy today." she looked back up. "So get moving. Staff meeting in half an hour." With that she turned on her five inch heels and walked down the hall.**

"**I hate that woman." said Kate as Linda turned a corner. I looked at her and said, "I know. But we have to deal with her for the rest of the summer, so don't kill her yet."**

**Kate sighed and started walking down the hall. I followed and said optimistically, "Hey at least we got Tracy."**

"**True." said Kate.**

**I opened a door to see a class room full of small round tables, easels, and the entire back wall of the room covered with books.**

"**Well good morning lady's!" said a cheery voice from the left of them.**

**We both couldn't help but smile back and replied, "Good morning Tracy!"**

**Tracy smiled back, "Well, I'm happy I got you two. You guys always do so well with the kids!"**

**Tracy was about the same height Kate and I and had beautiful black hair, that was put in a messy bun. Her skin showed only laugh lines and was slightly tan from the sun. **

"**Alright ladies, you know the drill. Put paint, pencils, and markers on the tables and anything else you think the kids need. I have to go and talk to Lisa about tomorrows trip, so I'll be back in a few. You two can hold down the fort right?" she said as she put her hand on the door jam.**

"**You got it Tracy." said Kate, as she pulled paint containers from the cabinets and Tracy smiled and left. As Kate pulled out more supplies I pulled out my I-Pod and put it in the dock on Tracy's desk. **

"**We cant do this without music right?" I said with a smile. Kate laughed as a David Bowie song came on. **

"**You know it babe!" said Kate.**

**I came up to her pointing saying, "**_**You remind me of a babe."**_

"_**What babe?" **_**asked Kate**

"_**The babe with the power." **_**I said matter a fact voice.**

"_**What power?" **_**Kate asked with a questioning look as she set out paint.**

"_**The power of voodoo!" **_**I replied as she put a box of markers on each table.**

"_**Who do?" **_

"_**You do!"**_

"_**Do what?"**_

"_**Remind me of the babe!" **_**We both sang. Then as we continued to sing as they set up the room. When the song was over we sat back into some chairs smiling. I looked around the room satisfied but then noticed the clock. **

"**Hey Katie do you notice anything weird-"**

"**Excuse me." said a deep voice with a British accent.**

**We turned and saw a man. And we couldn't stop staring at him because he looked completely other worldly. He was wearing a dark suit with a red tie and was tall, capital T tall. In contrast of his suit his long hair was snow white, and he couldn't have been older than 35. His eyes were two different colors which only added to the strangeness of the man. **

"**Umm can we help you?" asked Kate with a hesitated voice.**

**But I just continued to stare at the mysterious man. **_**Why does he look familiar? **_**I thought.**

"**Yes. I'm looking for a Linda Ever. I'm a new… investor." said the man staring at me.**

**I shook her head to clear it and cleared my throat. **

"**Oh uh sure. Linda mentioned that some new investors would be sitting in on the meeting. We were about to head down their too." I said.**

**The man just nodded and continued to stare at me; but not in a creepy way, but almost like seeing a long lost friend. But then he shook his head and smiled at us.**

"**Please excuse me. I've seemed to forget my manners. My name is Jared King." he gave us an exaggerated bow, which made the both of us smile. "And your names?" he asked.**

"**I'm Danni and this is Kate." **

"**Well you two couldn't be older than fifteen. What are two girls like you doing here, on beautiful summer day?" he asked leaning against the door. **

**Kate looked at me smiling, and we answered at the same time.**

"**Working!"**

"**But Katie here is OLD!" I said playfully shoving Kate as they walked toward the door. "She's turning sixteen, in a month!"**

**I always liked to make fun of the fact Kate was older by a year, because despite her hot headedness, Kate was very mature. **

**As we walked out the door Kate mock glared at me and said, "Ya well just wait till your birthday girly! Revenge is imamate!"**

"**I'm shaking in my shoes Katie Bear! Your just sooo scary!"**

"**You bet I am!"**

**All through the conversation Mr. King just smiled, amused by our banter. As we walked down the hall, Mr. King looked around, and he didn't seem impressed. He raised an eye brow at the cracks in the walls and shook his head.**

"**It amazes me how greedy hu- I mean these kind of people are." Mr. King said. Kate and I shook our heads too.**

"**You have **_**no **_**idea sir. You should see Linda." said Kate with her green eyes flashing. "All of us are sure that she steals money from the Day Care."**

**Mr. King looked down at her, "And you don't do anything?" he asked.**

"**We tried. We called her father but when he can down here, she burst into tears and acted like a nine year old. Then he didn't believe his sweet little angel could do anything wrong! But then when he did notice money was missing, he just paid it off like nothing happened." said I just as angry. Mr. King looked thoughtful and replied, "Hmmm I see. Well thank you for telling the truth girls. Its not easy to speak ill of your employer, especially when that employer is the owners daughter."**

**I smiled and laughed, "Are you kidding me? You obviously don't know Katie! You should see her after Linda tries to boss her around, you cant get her to shut up! Katie hates it when people like Linda tell her what to do."**

**Kate smiled back and said, "So true! But its in my nature!"**

"**Well there two you to are!" said sickeningly sweet voice. Linda came out of staff room, with a big smile on her face. Kate raised her eyebrows at this, but Linda's attention was on Mr. King. **

"**Well hello there! I'm Linda Ever, I'm in charge here." she said as she flipped her bottle blonde hair over her shoulder. She put her hand out to shake, but Mr. King just gave her a cool look and kept his hands behind his back. Linda put her hand down and laughed nervously. Then she stepped behind me and Katie put a hand on each of our shoulders.**

"**Well I see you found our two youngest workers. Hope they haven't been talking your ear off. You know how teenagers are." she said as she squeezed our shoulders. I winced as Linda's long pink nails dug into my skin, I was also silently praying Kate wouldn't say anything, because from what I could see she was ticked.**

"**No as matter of fact they were being nothing but charming. In fact I had the pleasure of hearing them sing, a David Bowie song I believe." he said smiling at both of us. I smiled back. Mr. King seemed to know how to make an awkward situation go away. **

"**That's right, I'm a huge David Bowie fan. It was Magic Dance." I said proudly.**

"**Oh that's right. Its nice to hear something like that, being so far away from home." Mr. King said smiling at me.**

"**Well, the meeting will begin in a few minutes we just have to wait for a few more people. Please sit down." said Linda trying to get the attention back to herself. Mr. King turned his head back to Linda and nodded. **

"**Of course." he responded, he walked to the door and opened it and winked at the us. "Lady's first of course." **

**Kate walked through the door and I followed grinning. The staff room was the second largest room in the building and probably the ugliest. It had four gray tables with six seats each, and gray walls to match. There was an old chalk board in the front that had any announcements for the day, but no one usually did anything with it because it was scratched and faded. Kate once said to me if this room were anymore depressing people would just start crying as soon as they put one foot in it. And I couldn't help but to agree. The only nice part of the room was the view, it looked right out to the play ground which was probably the best part of the Day Care. The play ground always had bright flowers and happy children, so I thought as long as they could see that then things would be fine.**

**Kate and I took our normal seats in the front by the window, and Mr. King sat across from us.**

"**Beside Ms. Ever, how do you like working here?" he asked.**

"**Its fine." I said gesturing with my hand in a so-so movement.**

"**Your just saying that because small children scare you." Kate said with an eye roll.**

"**Hey they can be scary! Besides I DO like working here, just not with kids younger than the second grade." **

"**I was wondering, what are your duties? You cant be taking care of small children right?" asked Mr. King.**

"**No not the really small ones but we work with second grade and up." I replied.**

"**And what do you do with them?" he asked**

"**Oh well it depends who you get for the day. Like if you get Lisa you'll be mostly outside, so you just got to watch the kids. If you get Seth then your inside and watch movies and play games. This week Katie and I are with Tracy, that fine lady over there." I pointed at Tracy who was in deep conversation with Lisa. "In Tracy's then you basically do it all."**

"**Which is?" asked Mr. King.**

"**Painting, playing outside, reading, playing inside, ect. But Danni is the best when the kids are doing art, she's an amazing artist!" said Kate.**

"**And Katie here can tell a mean story!" I said.**

**Kate rolled her eyes, "Danni girl, I read to children. As much as I love it, to them its just story time."**

"**Whatever, you know the kids love you!"**

"**Hey they love you too!"**

"**Yes but if they get annoying, my first thought is to slap them on the back of the head." **

"**You really need to play nice."**

"**Says the girl who dreams of hitting her **_**boss **_**on the back of the head!"**

"**Well… yes but, most of the time its my brother I want to hit. And its for a good reason!"**

"**Uh huh. Sure chica, whatever you say."**

**Finally Mr. King burst out laughing, "Do you two always speak to each other like this?" he asked**

**Me and Kate looked at each other and shrugged. "Eh usually its crazier believe it or not." I replied.**

"**Ok, it looks like everyone is here. So lets get started, shall we?" said Linda from the front of the room. I now noticed that every chair in the room was now full, except for the table we were sitting at. Kate sighed and turned her chair toward the front, and slouched in her seat. Mr. King slowly turned his head from me and looked toward the front, looking positively bored. I followed Kate's and Mr. King's example and moved my chair, but out of the corner of my eye I could see Mr. King perfectly. **_**How the hell do I know him? How **_**could **_**I know him? Its not like I've ever really been outside of California. **_**I was still racking her brain, when Linda began to speak. **

"**So welcome everyone to the Ever Day Care Center. I as you know am Linda Ever, and I'm so happy you all could make it today. First I would like to begin with our most recent activities though a slide show. So Seth lets get started." she nodded at Seth, and he came up to the front. Seth was in his early thirties and had dark curly hair. Before I had met Mr. King, Seth was the tallest person I had met being 6'6. But Mr. King was actually about the same height but maybe shorter, but something about him made him seem taller than anyone. As I thought that out of the corner of her eye, I saw Mr. King smirk and drum his gloved fingers on the table. **

**At the front Seth was meddling with the projector with a look of pure confusion. "I'm sorry Linda, but there seems to be a problem with the projector." he said finally. Linda put a big false smile on her face and replied, "Oh well, that's fine Seth. We'll just move on then."**

**Once again at the corner of my eye, I saw Mr. King smile. **

"**Well then I'll start with our next topic. Tomorrow starts our three day camping trip, up to the mountains. The kids are very excited and now I'll have Tracy come up and tell you more about the trip." said Linda. Tracy came up after a brief applause, and looked a little nervous but smiled. I smiled and thought of all the times during the last week when Tracy would find us on break and practice in front of us. Tracy was wonderful with children but, she just couldn't speak in front of people. She smiled bashfully at the audience and cleared her throat. **

"**Well like Linda said, welcome to Ever Day Care. And now I'll talk about our wonderful camp experience. Oh, I also have pictures to pass around from last year." she pulled a handful of pictures from the papers in her hand, and handed them to the man sitting closest to her. "Now as I was saying our camping experience is just wonderful…"**

**I really just tuned out after that, hearing the speech so many times before. I closed my eyes, now realized I should have listened to mom and not drawn all night. Now I felt every ache, and my eyes felt like lead. I sighed, **_**Well at least it's a mellow day. The kids will watch movies, Katie will read, play some game Tracy comes up with. **_**I opened my eyes and sighed again and looked at the clock. Only 8:30. We had another half an hour at least after Tracy was done, of Linda trying to take money from the investors. **_**I wish that this meeting was over. **_**I closed my eyes again and felt a strange tingling on my skin, especially my hands.**

"**Well I hope this has been an insightful experience for all of you. And please remember that an amount is helpful." **

**I opened my eyes and looked around in confusion, **_**When did Tracy sit back down?**_** I thought as I saw Tracy in her seat across the room. I quickly looked up to the clock and just stared in shock. It was 9:10. **_**What the hell? **_**I started my hyperventilate a little. **

"**Danni, you ok?"**

**I looked at Kate who was now standing in front of me looking at me with concern. I shook my head and said with a dry mouth, "I'm fine just…"**

**Kate just looked at me waiting for me to continue. I put my hand on my head. "I don't know Katie, I feel odd." Then I just noticed that my hands were shaking. Now I just stared at them and Kate noticed them too.**

"**Kate would you please get Danni some water?" asked Mr. King. We looked up and saw Mr. King standing there and looking concerned.**

"**Sure no problem." Kate said as she walked toward the fridge.**

**Mr. King knelt in front of me and took off the black gloves he was wearing. He put his hand on my forehead and said, "You don't feel warm." But as soon as he touched my skin, I felt a small shock. Then he took my wrist and felt my pulse and I felt the shock again, but this time I felt better. It was like a rush of cool water running over my skin. Kate handed Mr. King a bottle of water and opened it and handed it to me, "Danni do you feel faint or sick maybe?" **

**I took a long drink of water and then said, "Just a little faint I guess."**

"**Danni is something wrong?" asked Tracy who just appeared over Kate's shoulder. Mr. King turned his head and answered, "She feels a little faint."**

"**Oh you poor dear! Should I call Ana?" Tracy asked. I shook my head and said, "No no, I'm fine really. I feel better already, really. We don't need to call my mom."**

**Tracy looked at me and answered hesitantly, "Well, ok. But keep drinking that water, and if you wont go home then just be careful, and take it easy."**

**I nodded and took another long slip of water. With that Tracy walked away and I stood up. Mr. King still looked at me as if I were made of glass, but I felt ten times better then I did when I walked in this morning.**

"**Well then I guess its back to work for us." I said smiling. Kate gave me a smile back but still had worry in her eyes.**

"**Yup, we open up in fifteen, so lets get down to the room." Kate responded. Mr. King smiled and asked, "Does nothing deter you two?"**

"**Rarely anything." said Kate as they walked down the hall. Once we got to Tracy's room, Mr. King once again bowed and said, "Thank you for a lovely morning girls." This time we couldn't help but laugh.**

"**It was nice meeting you sir." said Kate with a smile as she shook his hand.**

"**Likewise." he said. As he turned to me, I noticed that the black gloves were back on.**

"**Nice to meet you Miss Danni." he said, but his eyes seemed so sad. He looked like someone who was saying goodbye their child. I shook his hand and said, "You too."**

**With that Mr. King turned away and walked briskly down the hall to the door. But then I noticed that the doors seemed to open before he reached them. I shook my head and thought don't be silly! I looked again, he was now just outside the closed door and he turned and saw me. I gave him a half smile and a wave, Mr. King winked back at me and walked across the street. Just after he did a car came rushing past, after it did the space where Mr. King would have been, was empty.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danni

"So how you feeling Danni girl?" asked Kate, as she cleaned up a kid that magically got paint all over his skin but not on his clothes. I was still looking at my hands as if they knew they knew why I felt like screaming on the inside. I looked at Kate silently. _Why am I so different? _The thought cut through me like a knife. That was the one fear I never, _never _told anyone, including Kate. I never fit in anywhere. Not at home. School. The Day Care. Anywhere. _This started as a great day! How did it go bad? _But of course I knew the answer. Mr. King. He made me feel, like I wasn't different. But that's just my imagination, I thought with a sigh. My mom always told me I had an over active one.

"I'm fine." I said. Kate didn't believe it for a minute. She finished cleaning the little boy and turned to me. She pushed her dark blonde hair out of her face and looked me right in the eye.

"BS. Is it your dad again? You looked a little distracted this morning, but I didn't want to ask." she said.

"No its not my dad." I said.

"Ok. How about Ana?" she asked.

I sat back in my chair, and closed my eyes with a sigh. My mother Ana Salaverria, was a very serious woman. She didn't exactly approve of my art either. Plus she liked my little sister Ana Lorraine better. We never saw eye eye. Never.

"No. Its not my mom, but lets just say this over night camping trip didn't come to soon!" I said. That made Kate smile a little. But just as she was about to say something, Tracy yelled over the children, "Ok story time! Everyone on the carpet!"

"Duty calls. We'll talk later ok?" Kate said. I made a little shooing motion with my hand and answered, "Go before the children pillage the room."

Kate smiled went over to the carpet where a chair waited for her.

"Ok munchkins! We finished our last book, so who wants to pick our next book?" she asked with a big smile. A bunch of tiny hands went up in the air waving around trying to get her attention.

"Ok how about… Elena. How about you pick our next book." said Kate as she pointed at a tiny seven year old. Elena was probably the sweetest of the kids and was one of Kate's favorites. Personally she always remind me of a teeny tiny fairy. Her bright blue eyes and soft brown hair always made her look so innocent, so she was as Kate would say, "So darn cute!"

"Ok Kate!" said Elena jumping up. She went over to the huge wall of books in the back of the room. She looked and then found a small book. It was red with gold letters but I couldn't make out the title. She hand the book to Kate and said, "This one!"

Kate looked at her mock seriously, "Are you sure?"

"Uh huh!" said Elena nodding vigorously.

Kate laughed and said, "Alright alright."

Then Kate looked at the book, but then her eyebrows came together in confusion. "Hmmm. I don't remember this book." she shrugged and continued. "Ok munchkins this book is called _The Labyrinth." _

The hairs on my arm raised as Kate read. I sat forward in my chair and listened as she continued.

"'_Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl. She was kind and loved to be with her baby brother, who she would tell fairy tale story's all day. However her stepmother detested her, and always had her take care of her brother, plus doing all sorts of chores around their home. But what no one knew is that the Goblin King had fallen in love with her, so he gave her special powers. And one day she was so sick of taking care of her baby brother and doing everything else. So she cried out with anger to the air, "Goblin King, where ever you may be, take this child away from me!'" _

The kids were completely quiet now, staring at Kate with big wide eyes. She would change the emotions in her voice and when she said the last line her voice was completely full of frustration that I almost believed her.

"' _And then with a bolt of lightning and the boom of thunder the Goblin King stood before her with her baby brother in his arms. Now the girl realized her mistake! She loved her brother, and didn't truly want him to be taken. She tried to explain to the Goblin King it was a horrible mistake and he replied to her, "What's said is said." But the Goblin King still loved her very much and said, "If you complete my labyrinth in thirteen hours you get your brother back. But if you don't he will be come one of us forever! And you'll stay with me as well." _

I listened totally in rapped in the story as the heroine went through the Labyrinth facing dark oubliettes, headless Fireys, met amazing new friends and even faced the Goblin King himself. _"' As the girl ran up and down the strange stairways chasing after her brother, she couldn't help but realize to herself that she had developed feelings for the King. But she knew if she had to choose between the King and her brother, she knew she would always pick her brother. Then she entered a room with sharp angled floating islands. And right behind her was the Goblin King. As she turned to him she spoke, "Though dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I fought my way to the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen."_

_The Goblin King looked at her completely horrified and a crystal appeared in his gloved hand, "I offer you your dreams! Just love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave!"_

_And the girl stood up straight and looked him in the eye, but felt some sadness in her heart as she said, "You have no power over me!"_

_The Goblin King then fell backwards and through the crystal up in the air. The girl caught it and it burst as soon as it touched her fingers. The she looked around and realized she was home, and her brother was safe in her arms. Then as she put him in his cradle, the friends she made while traveling through the Labyrinth appeared in her mirror._

"_Farewell fair maiden should you ever need us, just call our names!" said Sir Didymus._

_And then Hoggle and Ludo nodded and smiled._

"_That's right call on us anytime!" said Hoggle. She smiled at her wonderful friends and said, "Well how about now?"_

"_Well then turn around!" said Hoggle. She turned and saw her friends sitting on her bed and she ran and hugged each one. But no one noticed outside a great white barn owl on the tree outside her room, watching over the girl. And that's how it would always be. The end.'" _Kate said with a smile closing the book. All the kids clapped and smiled. And I just felt odd. The story… it just sounded… well familiar. Weird.

Tracy smiled and clapped too. "Alrighty kids its almost four o' clock so lets pick up and get ready to go home!"

Kate smiled as the kids scrambled around her feet as she made her way over to me.

"You know I never seen that book before today, but I really enjoyed it." she said with a satisfied smile. I smiled back but caught my reflection in a mirror. I saw two brown eyes and long straight brown hair. The clothes were standard Danni: skinny jeans, a black blouse with black pin stripped vest. But what caught my attention was the white streak in my hair. I had it my entire life but today it seemed brighter. I twirled it around my finger, and stared at my reflection.

"Ok we all know your pretty, but please for my sake don't turn into a Canaya!" said Kate. I turned back to her and replied, "That would be impossible, because I'm not a loud narcissist." Canaya was a girl in dance class at school who would scream and make rude comments in class just for attention. She would also stand in front of the mirror during the entire class time. She was basically the worst part of dance class. Beside the fact I cant dance well.

Kate smiled at the comment and collected papers from the different tables as I picked up the paint. Kate's green peasant skirt swirled around her as she quickly moved from table to table but I smiled as I said, "Hey Katie Bear you gots paint on your skirt."

Kate looked down and grimaced, "Of course I did. I swear that kid had more paint on him than an entire art museum!"

I laughed as we put the last on the paint away. I took one last look around the room to make sure we got everything. I nodded satisfied and we looked at Tracy. She gave us both big hugs.

"Ok ladies see you tomorrow bright and early!" she said as she walked toward her desk.

"You staying late Tracy?" asked Kate as she grabbed her bag.

"Only a little longer. But don't worry I'll be home soon! See you two tomorrow!" she said merrily.

We smiled and waved. We quickly exited the building and skipped down the steps. Kate took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Wow that was a long day!"

"Cha but interesting too." I said thinking of Mr. King.

"Ya, but Danni.. I know this going to sound silly but.. Well during the meeting.. Did you notice anything, I don't know, weird at the meeting?" she asked hesitantly. I looked at her in shock. I thought I was the only one who felt it.

"Yes! I totally know what you mean!" I said. She sighed and looked a little relieved.

"Thank Gosh! I thought I like blacked out or something!"

"What happened to you?"

"Well, one minute I was staring of into space listening to Tracy. Then I hear old whats her face's voice! It just seemed like the meeting went by to fast. Then I looked over at you and it looked like you were going to pass out! What about you?"

"The same, but you didn't feel sick?"

"Nope."

I stared out into space lost in thought. Hmmm so Kate felt it too, but she didn't feel sick. Odd.

We finally came to my house and Kate turned and said, "You sure you don't want to come over? Mama will give you a ride home later."

I looked at the house and sighed. "No, I still got some packing to do but thanks Katie Bear."

She smiled and said, "Anytime. See ya tomorrow!"

As she walked away I felt a little alone, once again I looked at the house, took a deep breath and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Danni**

**As soon as I walk in I hear cartoon noises from the TV in the living room and some distinct crashes from the kitchen. I poke my head in and see my mom on the phone.**

"**Ok. Thanks Sal. I'll see you tomorrow. Ok. Bye bye." she said with a smile. But as soon as she hung up the phone a frown took its place.**

"**Hello Daniela, how was work?" she asked coolly as she started to cut some vegetables. **

"**Fine mom." I said as I picked up a peach from the fruit bowl. **

"**By the way, when is that silly camping trip of yours?" she asked.**

**I was just about to take a bite, but then lowered the peach as I said, "Your kidding right?"**

"**No why?"**

"**Its tomorrow mom! Why else do you think Katie was teaching me to pitch a tent! Plus I've only talked about it for the last two weeks!"**

**She turned to me and said angrily, "Don't rise your voice at me young lady!" **

**But I did anyway, "This is so like you mom!"**

"**And what's that suppose to mean?"**

"**You never remember anything that's important to me!"**

"**Oh Daniela stop being so dramatic! Why cant you be like Ana Lorraine?"**

"**I'm so sorry I cant be six and naïve again!"**

"**Daniela!" **

"**You know what, you probably wouldn't even notice I was gone! You would like is so much better if it was just Ana Lorraine you had to think about! "**

"**Now hold on a minute Daniela that's not true!"**

"**Really mom? Because you didn't even remember the camping trip! And that's important to me! You always remember her stuff! Like when I told you about the schools art gallery night! You promised you be there, but no! You took Ana Lorraine to stupid movie! Then when I finally got home you said it just 'slipped your mind!'"**

"**Daniela that was different-"**

"**Sure it was! You know, why did you even bother adopting me? You obviously only love Ana Lorraine!"**

**Then her eyes got extremely cold. "Go to your room. I don't even want to see you right now."**

**I just glared at her and took a deep breath. I stomped up to my room and I slammed the door. I leaned against the door and put my face into my hands. **

'**Why did I say that!' I thought angrily.**

**I looked up and wiped the moisture from my eyes and looked around the room. My room was small, but I was always happy with it. The light blue walls were covered with posters of different bands and there was small set of wind chimes on the ceiling. My bunk bed had black sheets with green dots, the same shade of green was on the silk curtains. I had some incense burning that smelled like the ocean in the corner on a slightly cluttered desk. There were a few t-shirts on the ground but I just walked right over them to my backpack. I roughly grabbed it and started stuffing more clothes inside. As soon as I stuffed it with my sketch book and a fair amount of pencils, I flopped up on the top bunk and put my ear buds in my ears. I closed my eyes as the familiar sound of Cat Empire sang in my ears and I slowly fell asleep.**

**The dream I had I haven't had in years. It always started with a beautifully bright room. The large circular room was a rich creamy color and the sun gave it a golden tint. But I knew it was a nursery because there was a white crib in the middle of the room. It had a small book case filled with children's books and stuffed animals covered the floor but in neat piles. A small cry came from the crib and a woman came in to answer it. She picked up a small bundle and held it tenderly to her while she rocked back and forth to sooth it. **

"**Ohh its ok my little one! Mommy's here." she said in a sweet voice. She walked over to a brown rocking chair and sat down. Her long chocolate brown hair was in a neat braid was tied in a green ribbon, and her sun dress was a soft spring green to match. Her face was full of love and was absolutely beautiful. She hummed a lullaby to the baby who stopped crying, and continued to hold the baby. **

"**Well I see my two best girls are just fine." said a voice. The woman turned and smiled as a man came from the balcony. He was tall and had wild white blonde hair that in the sun, like the room gave it a golden look. He was wearing a poet shirt and a black vest and a pair of tight pants. But his face was… well indescribably happy. In fact his face seemed to glow. He walked over to the woman and kissed her on the check.**

"**How are you today Sarah my love?" he asked as he knelt next to her and the baby. Sarah smiled back at him said, "Perfect. I couldn't imagine a better day."**

"**Well how about our little one?" he asked looked at the baby. Just then a tiny hand reached for the mans face.**

"**Well, personally I think she wants to be held by her Daddy." Sarah said with a smile. The man smiled and kissed her again but this time on the lips. Sarah handed him the baby girl and he stood up with her. He walked around the room and spun around a few times. He continued to dance with the baby who was giggling as Sarah smiled from her seat. Then a knock came from the door and a boys head came through. **

"**Hi there! I was wondering when I could see my niece!" the boy said. He couldn't be older than twelve but he looked positively adorable. The man laughed and said, "Come on in! All of you, because I know my brother-in-law isn't the only one out there!"**

**Then a bunch creatures including the boy came in the nursery. The shortest of the creatures went straight to Sarah and asked her, "Sarah on behalf of the dwarves I want to give your new daughter, this bracelet." he handed Sarah a small bracelet made out of the thinnest strand of silver with one charm on it. "I picked the charm myself!" said the dwarf proudly.**

**Sarah examined the charm and a smile came to her lips. The man still holding the baby looked at it himself and raised a blonde eyebrow. **

"**Hmm you have surprisingly good taste Hogwart." he said.**

**Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled at the dwarf. "Thank you **_**Hoggle. **_**Please forgive my husband." she gave emphases on the name and gave her husband a look, which he ignored by looking down at the baby.**

"**Can I see Sarah?" asked the boy.**

"**Sure Toby, come here."**

**Toby came to his sisters side and took the bracelet. The charm was small pinkish colored crystal shaped like a peach. The detail was so amazing that you could even see the leaves and stem on the peach. **

"**Don't forget us fair maiden! Ambroious and I also have a charm for the young princess!" said a small dog in tunic and a hat with a large red feather.**

"**Oh Sir Didymus! You really didn't need too!" said Sarah.**

"**Oh think nothing of it milady!" said Sir Didymus and he handed her a small charm. Sarah held it up to the light, it was a tiny clear crystal shield with a small sword design on it.**

"**Oh its lovely! Thank you Sir Didymus!" she hugged the knight, then turned to a large sheep dog with a saddle on it. "Thank you Ambrocious!" she gave it a big hug and in return got licked in the face. Sarah's husband in return rolled his eyes and said, "Imagine that, the Goblin Queen thanking a dog, and a dwarf for a gift. What has this kingdom come to?"**

**Sarah poked her him in the ribs and replied, "Because the Goblin Queen is friends with them." she took the baby from him and kissed the little girl on the head. **

"**Ludo have gift too!" said a great furry creature. He reminded me of bear and gorilla and had mahogany colored fur and horns on its head. He came forward and sat in front of Sarah and the baby who started to giggle.**

"**Ludo has gift from rock friends!" said Ludo. He handed the charm to Sarah who held it up so her husband could see it as well. It was the size of my thumb nail and was a golden stone with a tiny gold ring at the top so it could be put on the bracelet. Sarah's eyes softened and said, "Thank you Ludo. " Ludo beamed as Sarah's husband nodded looking thoughtful.**

"**Jareth put the charms on the bracelet, so we can put it on her." she said handing him the two other charms. He took the bracelet from Toby who held it out for him to take. As he put the charms on the bracelet and said, "Not to be out done by your friends Sarah, I have my own charm to give her."**

**He cupped the bracelet and a golden light came from it, then he looked down at it and smiled. Jareth now knelt in front of his wife and baby and put the tiny bracelet on the baby girls wrist. Sarah saw the new charm and held looked at it. It was a tiny silver heart and in the middle was a smaller heart shaped opal. All the creatures looked at it with curiosity, and Sarah just smiled. "Its beautiful Jareth." she said softly.**

**He smiled and said, "Look at the back." **

**Sarah looked at him curiously, and looked and gasped softly as she looked. **

"**What does it say?" asked Toby.**

"'_**To our darling girl, we love you with all our hearts. You will always be in hearts and minds no matter where life takes you. Love Mommy and Daddy.'"**_

**Hoggle snorted, "Who knew you were capable of such-"**

"**Finish that sentence and you get bogged." interrupted Jareth without looking away from his wife. Toby laughed and so did Sarah, and Jareth's face softened. Then he kissed his child's head then kissed his wife. Then the scene slowly misted like it always did and the happy scene faded away. I couldn't help but feel anxious for knowing what happens next. **

**The same room came faded back but this time it was all gray and dark. It was gloomy and made me feel a deep aching sadness in my heart. Sarah was once again in the rocking chair and was gently rocking with the baby in her arms. Her face was full of pain and her cheeks had streaks from crying. She got up and put the baby in the cradle and then covered her mouth to smother a sob. She ran out to the balcony and held on the railing for dear life. **

"**Oh dear God. What I'm I doing?" she asked herself as she slid down. She cried silently as she sat, then looked up as Jareth appeared out of a small puff of glitter. **

"**Please don't make me do this Jareth, I cant! I wont!" she cried as he picked her up and held her close. His face was filled the same pain and he closed his eyes. "Precious, we have to." he took a deep breath and continued shakily, "We have to keep our baby safe. Even if it means she's not here with us."**

**Sarah buried her face in his chest and sobbed. "Why cant she hide with me in the Aboveground! She's my daughter!"**

"**If they find you both, then you'll both die! Your home in the Aboveground can hide two people, you and Toby must hide there. If you take her with you then the spell will break and they'll take you away! Don't even think for a minute to put me through that hell!" **

**Sarah sobbed again and said, "Why cant you hide her with my Dad!"**

"**Precious that's the first place they will look. She's half human, once we find a good, nice, family to…" he took a deep breath, "To give her to, her magic will become dormant and impossible to find. They wont be able to find her! Then once this ridiculous war is over, we take her back. Simple." he said, but it also sounded like he was trying to convince himself too. Sarah looked back up to him tears now slowly coming down her cheeks. **

"**Lets spend as much time as we can with her as we can." he said calmly.**

**She nodded as they went back inside to their child, Sarah silently picked the sleeping baby and held her close. The last thing I would always see was Jareth holding his wife and baby in his arms with a single tear running down his cheek.**

**I woke up with a start and almost hit my head on the ceiling. I looked around and noticed how dark it was. I looked at my clock. 13:00. 'Wow its late. Might as well change into my pajamas.' I climbed down my bunk bed to change into my pj's and stopped. 'Wait a minute.' I looked back to my clock. It now said 1:00. I rubbed my weary eyes and thought, 'Damn I must be more tired than I thought.' I quickly got into my pj's and climbed back up into bed. I sighed as I snuggled into my bed and stared into the dark thinking about my dream. As I thought about the woman in the dream.. Sarah that's her name, I felt my heart ache for her. She seemed so sweet, but I always wondered what happened to her daughter. As I fell asleep I felt one solitary tear run down my cheek. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kate

"You sure you got everything Bug?" Mama asked. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Yes Mama! And if we don't leave now we'll be late! Oh good gosh I'm turning into Danni!" I said as I tossed my bright orange backpack and sleeping bag in the van. Mama smiled back and gave me another hug.

"I'm sorry Buggie! I'm just going to miss you!" she smiled, and stroked my cheek. "You're my baby girl." she said. Mama's short curly hair was sticking up in all directions, I smiled as I patted down her hair and she rolled her eyes behind her glasses.

"Well if you don't want to be any later stop playing with my hair!" she said laughing as she kissed my cheek. We climbed in the car and I said, "I'll be back in three days Mama! You don't need to miss me."

"Of course I do!" she said. And I just rolled my eyes. Even though it was three days I knew I would miss Mama, especially her smile.

As we pulled up to the Day Care I saw a big yellow bus and about two dozen kids sitting around the front. I saw Danni standing against the wall with her ear buds in her ear. She was wearing a red David Bowie shirt with a pair of dark skinny jeans. I chuckled as I thought about my own outfit. Shorts, a green tank top, long sleeve button up shirt open with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and my favorite hiking boots. 'She is going to die in the heat.' I thought shaking my head. I pulled my hat over my head and stepped out of the car and Mama followed. I grabbed my backpack and sleeping bag and Mama walked over with me to Danni.

"Hi Danni! How are you sweetie?" asked Mama. Danni took off her ear phones and smiled at Mama.

"Just fine Maggie, just a little tired." she said but I saw the look in her eyes. Something was wrong. I met Danni just over a year ago and since then we became really close, and now I can read her fairly well. Her eyes were different. They didn't just look tired, they looked really stressed. Just then Mama with her bright smile said in a motherly tone, "Well try to get some sleep on the bus sweetie." then she gave her a hug and turned to me. "Ok Katie Bug, give me a hug!" I gave my Mama a big hug and held her tight. She pulled back and kissed my cheek. "Ok sweetie. I love you and I'll see you in a few days." she gave me another kiss. "Bye Danni, see you soon honey." she walked over to her car and gave us a wave as she pulled away from the curb. I turned to Danni just about to ask her what's wrong, then Tracy yells over the talking children, "Ok everyone on the bus! Time to go!"

Danni smiled and said, "Lets get going Katie Bear!"

I picked up my backpack in one hand and sleeping bag in the other and stared at her and said, "You ok girly girl?"

Danni sighed and looked at me. "Nothing gets passed you does it?"

"Nope and you know it. And you were wise to not pull that 'Oh I don't know what your talking about' crap. Now tell me."

She sighed again. "Can I tell you on the bus?"

I nodded. "Thanks Kate." she said.

For the next twenty minutes we got kids onto the bus, put backpacks and sleeping bags into the back on the bus, and did a head count. Once all that was done we finally sat down and were on our way. Danni was looking out the window lost in thought, but with a poke I brought her back to the present.

"So chica, que paso?" I asked.

She said with her eyes closed, "Mom and I had a fight. A big one. Again."

"About?"

"Her not caring. Asked her why she bothered." she said simply. When she said 'why she bothered' I knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Danni, I know you and your mama have issues, but to say she doesn't care is so far from the truth. And you know it." I said softly. I could have sworn I saw a small tear in the corner of her eye but then she rubbed her eyes.

"Umm Kate do you mind if I get some sleep?" she asked wearily. I nodded and she curled up against the window with her I-Pod playing softly in her ears.

"'Oh chicken lips and lizard hips, and alligator eyes, monkey legs and buzzard eggs and salamander thighs. Monkey ears and camel rears and tasty toenail pies stir 'em all together and it's mama's soup surprise!'" all the kids sang at the top of their lungs. Seth put his guitar down and clapped with the kids as the song ended and said, "Ok kids give me a few minutes before the next song! I need to get some food." he got up from his seat and went over to the picnic benches. I sat smiling looking around our camp site. The YMCA camp had given us the largest area which fitted our nine tents, two fire pits and five picnic benches. But now we were at the other side of the camp ground at a giant fire pit with benches all around it. I took a deep breath of the cool night air. And when I turned to Danni she was talking to two of the munchkins. As I stared at my friend I couldn't help but worry. Danni always felt better when she talked to someone about her family issues. 'I have to get her alone.' I thought. Then I remembered the brownies I made for the trip. I stood up and went over to Danni.

"Hey Danni girl I'm going to go change into my jeans. But I need help with carrying some brownies back. Do you mind?" I asked. Danni smiled and the kids got excited at the thought of brownies.

"No problem Katie Bear! Besides I think I'll change into my long sleeve shirt." she said as she stood up. We went over to Tracy and told her we were going back to camp and then started walking. As we went further away from the fire I turned on my flashlight to light our way. As we walked Danni fidgeted and looked around.

"What's with you?" I asked as she looked around her shoulder again.

"I don't know. I feel like someone is watching us." she responded

We heard a hoot and Danni looked up, "Maybe its that owl." I said as I turned my flashlight up and in the tree above us was a huge white barn owl.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever seen one that big!" said Danni. I nodded in agreement. The owl just stared down at us then swooped off into the night leaving us with a hoot.

"Well that was neat! I wish I had my camera though." I said, Danni nodded but still looked a little nervous.

We started walking again but a distinct rustling came from the bushes. I turned quickly to see a shadow but that was all. Danni touched my shoulder

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just, I think there is something in the bushes." I said as I walked toward them.

"Katie don't! What if its like opossum or something?" she said. Just then a large boom was heard overhead. We both looked up and the starry night was now covered in clouds. More rustling came from the bushes, but not just from the one in front of me, but all around us and an eerie fog started to roll in from no where.

"K-Katie? I don't like this. Lets go back to the group." said Danni as we inched together. I nodded and we started to walk back the way we came but then something dark dashed in front of us blocking our way growling. We both screamed as it came closer. Then I felt two strong hands grab me!

"Hey I got 'er!" said the voice. He had my hands behind my back with one hand and the other was over my mouth. I struggled to see Danni who was in the same postion.

"No I got her!" said the other man. He was smaller then mine but he managed to get Danni to stop struggling.

"Well which one is it you dimwits!" Asked a third voice. The voice reminded me of a rat and I realized were it came from. The thing that jumped out at us stood up on two legs and walked toward us. I couldn't see his face because it was covered with his hood. Danni's shadow looked at mine and said, "This is her obviously! That moron couldn't tell the different between a Fae and a goblin!"

I felt my capture shake his head, "No this is her! She's blonde!" then I bit his nasty hand. "Ow! And gots a temper to mach!" he said.

"Let us go you perverts!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I struggled more and kicked the guy in the shins as hard as I could.

"OWW! Boss she's hurting me!" he said in a whiny voice. But he managed to get his hand over my mouth again. The man in front of me put his hands on his temples and started rubbing them.

"Just take them both! The master will dispose of the one who is not the princess!" he said in a frustrated tone. "Put them in the back of the wagon! The spell only lasts for an hour!" then we were moved into the bushes were an old fashioned wagon was hiding. Danni continued to struggle and cry out but her kidnapper still got her tied up. Mine tried the same, but as soon as he let go I turned around punched him in the nose. And I was about to run but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Reuben! I need help! She wont say still!" he said as I struggled. The one that had captured Danni looked up. He finished by gagging Danni and came over toward me.

"Well well. She's smaller than the other girl, yet she's to troublesome for you Horace. How pathetic." said Reuben. Now he was closer so I could see what was under the hood. His eyes were yellow and his pale face them seem brighter. He had dreadlocks around his face but most of the dreadlocks were in a ponytail.

"Let go of us! Right no-" I said but Reuben covered my mouth then grabbed my arms and held them down with one hand.

"Hurry and tie her up! We done have all night!" said Rueben. Horace tied my feet together then Reuben put my wrists out to tie. I bit down on Reuben's hand this time hard enough to taste blood.

"Ow! You little bitch!" he said waving his hand. Then I used my tied legs and kicked Horace in the chin. He was surprised by the attack that he was knocked backwards.

"Proud of it bitch!" I yelled. I tried to untie my legs but then I heard the third voice.

"I don't think so." he said. I looked up and my heart skipped a beat. The smaller figure held an old fashioned gun to Danni's head. I saw the fear in Danni's eyes and that she was fighting back tears. Then I looked at the figure.

"I have to admit, not many people can take on a Bear Fae and an Elemental. Let alone at the same time. I'm impressed." he said.

"Whatever ass hole. Leave my friend alone." I said.

"I don't think so." he said pushing the gun closer to Danni's head. I saw her flinch, Danni wasn't a real fighter. She was so sweet. I felt my face go into a sneer, "Wow you have to use a gun to scare a defenseless girl. Your mother must be so proud."

"Who do you think taught me mortal?" he said back. Then two pair of hands grabbed me. I let them tie me up without protest still watching Danni. Then Reuben came right into my face and sneered, "Stupid human. Trying to escape was pointless."

Then I spat in his face. He wiped his face without a change in expression, then he slapped me. I heard what was a muffled scream from Danni. My face stung as I turned back to him. He put a gag in my mouth and the small figure came back.

"What was that Reuben?" he asked in a monotone voice. Reuben smirked, "Giving the human bitch what she deserves." he said. The small figure grabbed him by the ear and snarled at him.

"We need minimal damage on both of them till we know which is the princess! Now put her with her friend. The Prince will beat us by the way we're moving! And you know how he hates to be kept waiting!" he said as he moved to the front of the wagon. Reuben snarled in the leaders direction then picked me up. Then he tossed me into the back of the wagon none to gently then closed the back with a blanket. I rolled on to my back an winced at the pain. I felt a nudge at my side and turned my head. Danni looked at me with panicked eyes. I nodded at her to tell her I was fine. Well sort of.

Then the wagon jerked and was moving. I used my feet to move toward the wall of the wagon and propped myself up. I looked around, besides me and Danni there was nothing in it. I looked at Danni hoping I wasn't looking as scared as I now felt. I saw so much fear there, and a tear even came down her cheek. 'I'm so sorry Danni. I probably just made things worse.' I thought sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Danni

Katie was in pain. I could tell, every time the wagon went over a bump she winced. She sighed as we went over another bump and looked at me again. I saw the regret in her eyes, 'Its not your fault' I thought to her. Then I thought of the way she fought back. Normally I would have been fighting right along side her, but it was just like I couldn't. The look in her eyes was totally fearless till that stupid gun was pressed against my skull. But I winced at the thought of her being slapped. It wasn't fair. Kate was always protecting people, no matter what. Even if she put herself in danger first. And I didn't understand what happened to me. 'Your so stupid Katie!' I thought angrily as she winced again.

Now the road was unbearably bumpy and Katie and I were jumping uncontrollably. Then I felt a strange tingling on my skin. It was similar to what I felt when Mr. King touched my forehead and wrist but different. It felt like being cold and hot at the same time. I took a deep breath but it only became more intense, I groaned now it was harsh flashes of heat and cold. I opened my eyes and saw Kate looking at me. If her eyes got any bigger I was sure they would fall out of her skull. I looked down at myself and gasped. My clothes glowed green and the exposed skin of my arms did too! I felt my self hyperventilate as I continued to look at myself. Then I looked at Katie hoping for some sort comforting look but then my eyes just got wide too. Kate was now faintly glowing blue, white and green and the colors moved like waves. Her green eyes looked at me in confusion no doubt because of my expression. She looked down and I heard a muffled scream. She looked at me with a panicked look but I only had a panicked look to return.

Then with one final bump that probably had us in at least two feet in the air, the road smoothed out. To my relief Kate's watery glow slowly faded, and I looked down myself and my own glow faded as well. I closed my eyes then took a deep breath and tried to relax. When I opened them I saw Katie's head tilted toward the front of the wagon. I did the same, it also helped that the wagon was on smoother ground and wasn't making as much noise.

"… it's a stupid idea!" said a harsh voice. It was one who slapped Katie. What was his name? Reuben, that was it.

"We are in no place to tell the Prince what to do! We're lucky that he gave us this job at all!" said another voice, it sounded like the leader.

"But going thought the Labyrinth? Its suicide!" said Rueben

"It's the quickest way to the Elemental Kingdom! Plus the Prince knows what he's doing." said the leader.

"I see light ahead!" cried out Horace. In the distance I could hear loud talking, even music.

"That must be the Prince's camp." said the leader. After a few minutes the wagon stopped.

"Well Aatani? How was the hunt?" said a voice. I heard a scoff from Aatani who was now, I knew the leader.

"Well take a look yourself!" said Aatani triumphantly. He pulled the blanket aside. The camp was right by the tree line of a forest and was about ten feet from the wagon. There was a large regal looking tent beyond the fire and two figures blocked everything else. Aatani I could now see without his hood reminded me of rat. His nose was long and almost hawk like and had two small beady eyes. The other man however was obviously a warrior. His skin was dark and so was his hair. His clothes really set him off though, it was loose black shirt, breeches, riding boots and two swords, one on each hip. But his face looked fierce, mostly because of the scar that ran across his face from temple to chin. He looked like he just stepped out of Arabian Nights. The dark man raised an eyebrow.

"I thought Jareth only had one daughter." he said in an accent I couldn't distinguish.

"He does." replied Aatani.

"Then why do I see two girls?" asked the man in an angry tone.

"Oh calm down Baako! Who cares as long as one of them is the princess?" said Aatani. He also gestured to the shadows behind him to come closer.

"Horace, Reuben! Get those girls out!"

The two figures came over. Reuben went directly to Katie whose eyes were like daggers.

"Don't try anything smart bitch." he said. Then he turned to the bigger figure. "Horace get the other one, since last time you couldn't handle this one."

Horace nodded.

He was built like a football player being really tall and broad. But his ears were strange. They were on top of his head and rounded. They looked like bear ears! And his face was furry too. Then when he notice me staring he gave me a big toothy grin. Emphases on the tooth. His teeth were like a bears too. 'What the hell is this guy?' I thought as he came closer.

"Well at least this one is smart to be scared." Horace responded. He picked me up by my upper arms like Reuben did and carried me out.

He plopped me down next to Kate who was sitting under a tree by the wagon. Baako continued to stare at us.

"You know Prince Ravi will not be happy." he said shaking his head. Aatani scoffed. "Well at least we know the princess is one of them! That should please the Prince plenty." then he paused and looked around almost afraid. "Say where is he anyway?"

Baako walked toward us and knelt in front of us and said, "He hasn't returned from the Aboveground yet." Baako was looking at Katie's face. Katie looked back with anger but I also saw fear there. His hand cupped her chin and he turned her face to side.

"Why is there a bruise on this girls cheek?" Baako asked sounding pissed.

Aatani now looked worried and rung his hands nervously. "Oh yes that." he cleared his throat and put this hands behind his back. "Yes, umm. She uh, fought back, and well Reuben hit her."

Baako closed his eyes and Katie jerked her head out of his hand. He mumbled something in a language I didn't understand and stood up and walked over toward Aatani. He was obviously angry.

"I told Prince Ravi that not to use your imbecilic group of mercenaries! If you can really call it that! You were sent to kidnap one girl! You come back with two! And one is injured! What do you think King Ambrose will say if she ends up being the Princess?" he yelled. Aatani was cowering back against the wagon had his hands in front of him.

"B-Baako I-" Aatoni started, but Baako held up his hand to stop him. Baako's head was tilted to the side like he was listening.

"Hmmm. It seems the Prince has returned." he said. He turned back to Aatoni who flinched. Baako rolled his eyes and called toward the fire, "Gustavo!"

A figure came from the fire and stood military style in front of Baako.

"Your in charge until I return. Watch those girls, and for Goddess sake you can take the gags out of their mouths!" he chuckled darkly. "Not like anyone can hear them anyway."

"Yes sir!" said Gustavo. He saluted Baako and came back toward us.

"And what about me and my crew?" asked Aatoni ringing his hands again. Baako turned just as he was about to leave the light of the fire and responded, "Keep out of trouble."

As he left onto the forest Gustavo took the gags out of our mouths. First mine then Katie's, she coughed as it came out.

"Damn what the hell was on those rags!" she said as she coughed again.

"You ok?" I asked. She nodded but glared at our kidnapers.

"Where the hell are we?" she asked after she spat on the ground. The men from around the fire laughed at her question. But Reuben snarled at her, "You don't need to worry about that mortal."

"I don't believe I was speaking to you S.O.B." she snarled back. Horace scratched his head in confusion. "S.O.B? What's that?"

"Son of a bitch. Whoops did I bring your mother into this?" she finished innocently. Reuben with cry of rage lunged at Kate but Horace snatched him before he could touch her.

"Reuben! What do you think your doing?" said Aatoni. Reuben looked like he could be foaming at the mouth with rage.

"Hmm you don't like me at all do you? Why because I'm not scared of you?" Kate continued to talk. I felt my heart stop as Reuben lunged at her again.

"Katie stop!" I said.

"I would listen to your friend girl." said Gustavo as he grabbed the front of Reuben's shirt. "And you! Keep your temper in check Earth Elemental!" he pushed him to the ground and looked at him with disgust.

I nudged Kate as the men walked away to the fire, "What the hell was that?" I whispered angrily.

"An experiment." she replied quietly.

"Are you crazy? What were you thinking?" I was so mad at her right now I could spit. Then I noticed her moving her arms. I looked at the men then looked behind her and saw the knife. I gasped and looked her.

"My Dad always said to be prepared when camping. Don't you remember me using it earlier?" she asked still watching the men. I thought back to earlier this afternoon when she had to cut some rope to and plastic to get the wood for the fire. I was surprised to see the pocket knife then but now I was grateful.

"Wait what do you mean by experiment?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if he would attack me again. Because that's plan B."

"What's plan A?" I asked nervously.

"Once we get out of these bonds we run like bats out of hell." she answered.

"Ok mine are cut. Watch the guards." she said. She turned to me and started cutting the rope.

"Why do you think those guys are dressed like that?" I asked quietly, because if I didn't distract myself I knew I would start to panic.

"I don't know. Maybe their escapee's from the Renaissance Fair." she said. I smiled warily knowing she was trying to make a joke of the situation. Thought even with the stress of the situation I couldn't help but joke a little too, "Cha, I wonder where I can get some shirts and boots like that."

She chuckled darkly at that whispered, "Keep your hands behind your back while I get your feet."

Now I really felt anxiety in my chest knowing any second one of the guards would look up. I was really happy we were so far away from fire and the light.

"Ok keep your feet together while I work on mine." she said again in a whisper as she leaned over to cut her own ropes.

"Kate! Sit up! I think one of the guards is coming over!" I said urgently. She sat up then put her arms behind her. A man came up and called back, "They're fine! All tied up like a two pretty presents!" he said leering at us. By the way he was swaying, I guessed he was drunk.

"Get lost perv!" Kate said. But the man just came closer to my dismay and to Kate's because I heard her curse. As he got closer he squinted at our feet.

"Looks like plan A and B Danni. I'll be right behind you." Kate said quietly. I looked at her in confusion as the guard said, "What the hell?"

"Danni run!" Kate yelled as she jumped up. She punched the guard in the face as I got up and ran to the tree line. I looked behind me expecting to see Kate but instead I saw her struggling against Reuben who had grabbed one of her wrists. She still had the knife in her hand but was using her legs to kick him instead of stabbing.

"Kate!" I screamed as he punched her in the face. As she hit the tree the knife flew from her grasp and into the darkness. I ran over to Kate, but one of the guards tried to grab me. I kicked him in a way I saw Kate do before, right to the stomach. The guard doubled over in pain as I ran to my friend. Kate had blood running down her lip.

"Give up yet mortal?" said Reuben.

"Not even close." she said. She put her fists up in a boxers stance and Reuben just put his fists up in a similar stance. Reuben came at her first, swinging his fist toward her face but Kate dodged and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Danni! Get the knife!" she yelled. I scrambled to were I saw it fly into dark. I combed the grass looking for the knife then I saw it a few feet in front of me. Just as I reached for it, it was snatched by a dark hand.

"Do you want this?" taunted a voice. I looked up to a guard who held the knife right in front of me. Then I felt a hand in my hair jerking me up, I screamed in protest while both of the men laughed.

"This is so easy!"

"Mortals are so pathetic!"

Then I felt rage wash over me like a tidal wave.

"Let go!" I screamed with all my might and a huge blast sent both men away from me. I landed on my knees and looked around. I saw tiny scorch marks on the grass around me and the guards on the ground in opposite directions. 'How the hell…' My head was spinning but I shook it to clear it. I saw the knife and without a second thought grabbed it and ran back to Kate. I came back just in time to see her kneeing Reuben in the stomach repeatedly then tossing him to the ground. As she put one knee to his back she saw me.

"Toss me the knife!" she yelled. Without hesitation I threw the knife and she snatched it from the air. Kate grabbed a handful of Reuben's dreadlocks so his face was no longer in the dirt and put the knife under his throat.

"Don't even think about it." she said as she pressed the knife closer to his throat. Gustavo and his men stopped moving and he narrowed his eyes.

"What are you?" he asked with suspicion. I was starting to wonder the same thing. Katie was strong fighter but I've never seen her fight like that. And now with bruises and cuts on her face she look scary. 'Where's the dancer I know and love?' I thought as I came closer to her.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm human." she said still breathing heavily.

"Hmmm impressive for a human. Especially a young girl." said a unfamiliar voice. We both turned our heads to see Baako step from the shadows with an unfamiliar shadow. The new shadow threw back his hood and I was awestruck. He had longish wild white/silver hair which most of was in a ponytail, but it seemed to have streaks in it. His eyes looked like liquid silver but were hard and cruel in appearance. His head reached up to Baako's shoulder which meant he was probably over 5'6 and he couldn't be older than seventeen. His arms were crossed and a smirk was on his lips as he looked at us.

"So which one of you is it?" he asked as he circled us. Know I noticed the guards were all on one knee and he gave them an eye roll as continued to walk around us.

"Which one of you is the Heir of the Labyrinth? Princess of the Goblin Kingdom? The next Keeper of the Underground?" then stopped in front of us.

"The daughter of Jareth, the Goblin King." he said in a soft British accent.

"We don't know what your talking about." I said. I felt those cold eyes on me and shivered.

"Really?" he said. He took a step toward us and Kate pressed the knife closer to Reuben's throat.

"Don't come any closer." she said. The boy raised his eyebrow and stepped closer anyway.

"Don't even thinking about threatening to kill him. Because we both know you'd never do it." he said and suddenly lightning fast he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. My arm was bent behind my back and a gloved hand was around my throat.

"Unlike you, I could. But unfortunately I have to wait another twelve hours before I can actually kill one on of you." He tightened his grip on my throat in emphasis and I winced.

"But that doesn't mean I cant hurt your friend here." he finished coldly.

"Don't you dare hurt her you bastard." Kate said. I felt tears run down my cheeks in fear but could see the fear in Kate's eyes too.

"Unless you want your little friend here to get hurt, drop the knife and back away." he said. Deliberately and slowly Kate took the knife from under Reuben's throat and dropped it, then slowly stood up with her hands up moved away from Reuben. The boy practically threw me at Kate but she caught me. I hugged my friend to see she was crying too. Now I could see that she had three large bruise on her face and a cut on her lip and brow.

"Kate I'm so sorry." I said still hugging her. Before we could say anything else we were pulled away from each other. Our arms were pinned behind our backs and the boy came up to Kate and put a gloved finger under her chin to look at her.

"Wise chose human. But its strange, a second ago you had so much fear in your eyes. Now only filled with hate." he said.

"Because I don't fear you." she responded. She never looked away from him and looked at him directly in the eye. The boy tilted his head to the side and smirked.

"Such a pity."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kate

"Tie them up." said the boy. I wanted to bite the finger he put under my chin, but now that I was thinking more clearly, I knew I had to do what was best for me and Danni. Instead I didn't look away and I refused to show the fear I felt in my heart.

"Yes Prince Ravi." said Baako. Now two guards took Reuben by his arms only half conscious and dragged him to the fire. The guards roughly pushed Danni and I toward different trees and Ravi picked up my knife. He examined it with raised eyebrow, "Hmm a cheap trinket."

"It's worth more than your worthless blonde hide." I snarled at him as I was tied to the tree. He looked at me with a blank expression but I felt the hands tying me freeze. I saw in the corner of eye more men freeze. The Prince walked up to me again and looked down.

"You obviously don't know to whom you speak to human." he said in deathly calm voice.

"No nor I do I care." I retorted. I heard a gasp from behind me but I continued to look at him. He actually smirked at that and said, "Not many people would have the nerve to say that."

"Is that suppose to scare me? Because you fail." I said half lying. He knelt down and looked at me dead in the eye.

"Your lying." he said simply. Then just stood back up and walked away.

"I'm retiring for the evening. I expect you to watch them and not to let them escape again." he said to Baako as he stood at the entrance of the tent.

"Of course Your Highness." said Baako with a bow. Ravi nodded and disappeared in the tent. I looked over to were Danni was across from me tied to another tree.

"You ok Danni girl?" I asked. She nodded with some tears in her eyes and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to hide my own. Danni never almost never cried so I knew we were in trouble.

"Don't you worry. We'll get out of this in no time. Why I bet-"

"Enough human! No more speaking!" said Gustavo as he put the end of his sword under my throat. Then another guard but his own sword under Danni's throat. I sighed as the sword slowly moved away from my throat and Danni's and settled for a long night.

One guard sat by each tree while the rest sat by the fire alert, so I closed my eyes and tried to think. But I felt so confused and I couldn't even think straight. After while I looked up at the moon and saw at least an hour passed by. I looked over to Danni to see her staring into the darkness of the forest but her guard's head was on his chest. I stared at him in confusion then looked at my own guard. He was in the same position. Then I looked out toward the dying fire to and saw figures slumped over.

Then I heard a rustling above my head and looked up and saw a pair of eyes staring right back. I gasped as my eyes adjusted to the darkness in the tree to see a hunched over figure on the branch above me. The figure put a gloved finger to his mouth to signal silence, I nodded then the figure jumped silently down next to me. Now that he was on the ground I could see he had two different eye colors, grey and green, and his shaggy black hair almost covered them. He wore a black mask covered the top half of this face and was wearing all black. He took a knife out and showed me it, then gestured with his eyes to my bonds. I looked down and nodded and he started to cut. Then I saw Danni turning her head back and she almost screamed. But quicker than I could blink the boy was at Danni's side covering her mouth, and put a finger to his mouth. Danni nodded looking a little fearful and the boy took his hand off her mouth. He looked over at the guards then slowly made his way back over to me.

He finished cutting the rope and helped me to my feet, and gestured for me to follow him. We quietly went over to Danni's side and he started to cut her ropes. I knelt next to her watching the guards and once the rope was cut helped her up. I pulled her into a tight hug and almost immediately had to let go because the boy put his hand on my shoulder and gesture us to follow. Danni and I let go of each other and silently followed the boy. We only walked ten feet into the forest before Danni grabbed my arm.

"Katie, is this a good idea? I mean we don't know who this guy is." she said quietly.

I looked foreword where the boy stopped walking waiting for us.

"I don't know, but we don't have a lot of options here. But my gut says we should follow him. What about you?" I asked. Danni looked at the boy with a thoughtful look.

"My gut tells me we should too, but lets just be careful." she said. I nodded at then started walking toward the boy again. Soon the dying light from the camp fire was gone and the nights chill came over us. The sleeves of my dirty white shirt were no longer rolled up and my arms were crossed over my chest. I still shivered every now and then but I just chaffed my arms to keep warm.

"Where are we going?" I asked. But the raised his hand to for us to stop and he turned back to us then pointed at us then the ground. He did this again then I realized he wanted us to sit.

"You want us to sit down?" I asked hesitantly, the boy nodded and we sat down. I groaned as I stretched my legs in front of me and rubbed the sore spot in knee. I heard a similar groan from Danni, she brought her knees to her chest and her head rested on her knees. Then we both turned our heads to a soft bird call in front of us, the boy had his hands to his mouth and was making the sound. Danni shook my arm.

"Katie did you see that?"

I looked out into the trees and about to tell her she's just tired, when a black shadow caught my attention. We both gasped as a large wolf made its way toward the boy. The wolfs fur was dark brown and shaggy and its eyes were a light grey. It turned its giant head to the boy and the boy nodded then turned its gaze to us. It slowly moved toward us and in response Danni and I moved closer together. It stopped about three feet from us and then closed its eyes. Suddenly a big poof of dark glitter was in the wolfs place. Danni and I started to cough then I heard another cough join us.

"Sorry about that girls." said a boys voice. As the glitter slowly drifted to the ground I saw the owner of that voice. The boy in front of us was tall and skinny. He was coughing into his sleeve but his hair was mostly hiding under a dark flat cap. He was wearing a black poet shirt with a grey vest and pair of dark jeans. Once he stopped coughing he looked at us.

"Again sorry girls. One of the hazards of being in the company of a Fae, I'm afraid." he said with an Irish accent. He looked over to the boy, "Hey Sorren you don't you have my glasses?"

Sorren chuckled and tossed something over to the new boy. The boy inspected his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt.

"I swear one of these days you'll just end up breaking my glasses knowing the mischief your always in." he said as he cleaned them and Sorren chuckled again.

"Danni?" I said in a faint voice

"Ya." she said in a similar tone.

"Did that wolf just turn into that guy?"

"I think so."

"Oh! Sorry girls that was awfully rude of me. I really don't know where my mind is today." the boy said as he put the glasses on.

"My name is David. And that fellow over there is Sorren." said the new boy.

"Umm nice to meet you. Uh this is Kate. And I'm-" said Danni

"Danni. Yes we know. And sorry girls but we must get moving. The sleeping spell we put on the guards will only last for so long." said David

"How did you know my name? And did you say 'spell?'" she asked.

David put his hand out to help her up and then did the same for me.

"Afraid that's a story for another time. Follow me." David said. We hesitantly followed David and his friend Sorren followed behind us. I heard Danni groan as we walked and looked at her from the corner of my eye, she was sweating looked like she was in pain. Then she fell on her knees and gasped in pain.

"Danni! What's wrong?" I said as I knelt next to her. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach and she replied softly.

"I cant walk anymore. I feel like I'm going to be sick and my legs feel like needles are being jammed into them every time I take a step!"

David knelt in front of her and asked, "How long have you felt like this?"

"Well it wasn't this bad at first, but ever since we got to the camp. I thought it was just a stomach cramp but its just got worse." she said.

"Danni why didn't you tell me?" I asked as I put my arm around her.

"I thought it would pass." she said but she cringed in pain and I saw a tear run down her cheek.

"No wonder you've been crying! I mean this has been scary as hell, but your not a crier." I said giving her a sideways hug. She gave me a wary smile.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen so soon." David said. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked. He sighed and looked at Sorren. "How far do you think the horses are?" he asked

"Hey, I asked you a question, now answer it. What's wrong with Danni?" I asked. David turned back to me and saw the serious look on my face. He took off his glasses and was about to speak but then gun fire interrupted us. We all turned and heard yelling coming from the right.

"They found us!" I said helping Danni up with David on the other side. He turned to Sorren, "Would you mind mate?"

Sorren shrugged and walked nonchalantly toward the yelling and gun fire. David turned to us and said, "Sorren can distract them for a good while. Now we just have to get to the horses."

"Lead the way." I said. I put Danni's arm around my shoulders and David did the same. Then I heard some screaming from behind us.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh it was probably Sorren, I just hope he didn't set the forest on fire like last time."

"Last time?" Danni and I said at the same time.

"My friend is a champion mischief and trouble maker. He is notorious throughout the Underground for his sabotage in the Elemental army. It's a good thing he's on our side." David said with pride in his voice.

"The Underground? Is that where we are?" said Danni.

"Yes." said David

"Where is the Underground exactly? Because we really need to get Danni to a hospital or at least to the camp." I said.

David grimaced, "Well about that… Oh Sorren there you are!"

Suddenly David's friend was walking next to me and I jumped.

"Holy toast crabs! Where did you come from?" asked Danni in as much surprise as me. David started to laugh at us, "Sorren my friend, you might not want to do that. Plus these girls have been through enough tonight so be nice."

Sorren shrugged and continued to walk next to me. I looked at him confusion,

"Don't you ever talk?" I asked.

"Cha you haven't said one thing yet." said Danni

"Well you see girls Sorren doesn't talk." said David. Then I heard the soft nickering from a horse and David smiled. "Ah here they are!"

Two horses were tired to a tree branch and David rushed over to them and checked on them.

"You mean he cant talk at all?" Danni asked.

"No. He just doesn't." said David. I rolled my eyes and helped Danni sit on the ground.

"Ok we need to get Danni some help. Do you guys live around here?"

Sorren and David looked at each other.

"Yes, in fact I know the perfect place for you and Danni to stay. But of course we'll take care of Danni first." he said.

"Fine." I said.

"And we want answers." added Danni from the ground.

I saw even from behind the mask Sorren roll his eyes, but David smiled and held out his hand for Danni, she took it and stood up.

"Ok Danni you'll be on my horse with me, Kate would you mind being on the same horse as Sorren?" asked David.

I looked at David with a raised eyebrow, "Do I really have a chose?"

He chuckled at that and helped Danni up on the horse, I walked over to Sorren who was already on the horse. He held out his hand to help me up and I promptly ignored it. I grabbed the end of saddle and swung my leg up and sat behind Sorren.

"Lead the way Sorren." called David. Sorren gently dug his heels into the horse and started forward. As we exited the forest I gasped at what I saw, it was miles and miles of badlands. It was rustically beautiful with sharply eroded buttes and the color was a deep rust color. There were a few bushes here and there but overall it was incredibly beautiful, except one thing. California didn't have badlands.

"Where are we?" I asked softly looking around.

"I told you the Underground." said David who rode next to us.

"And were going to be doing some serious riding so you might want to hold on to Sorren Kate." said David. As soon as he said that Sorren's horse took off like a bullet from a gun. I grabbed Sorren's black clothes then wrapped my arms around waist.

"Jerk." I muttered. I heard Sorren chuckle again and I rolled my eyes. I don't know for how long we rode but when I looked over my shoulder I couldn't see the forest anymore. I looked over to Danni who was sitting in front of David who had one around her and the other on the reins.

"Hey David how long till we get to this place of yours?" I yelled over the wind.

"In another twenty minutes you'll see the gates!" he yelled back.

Now I looked around me now the land was slowly getting green and flatter, I even saw flowers. After a while I saw a small wall in the distance but as we got closer I saw it was huge. It had long thick columns every ten feet and it was at least twenty feet high. David got off the horse and walked straight to the wall.

"In the name of His Royal Highness, Jareth King of the Goblins open this gate!" he said and placed his right hand on the wall. I noticed he had some sort of bracelet on but then got distracted by the wall. Suddenly a glowing white line appeared that slowly turned into the outline of a door. My jaw dropped as I saw the door open and David lead his horse in.

"H-h-how did you do that?" I asked totally dumbfounded.

"Magic." David said as Sorren's horse followed his own. Now on the other side of the wall I could see we were in a garden. There was a set of stairs in front of the horses, and then there were flowers as far as the eye could see. I jumped off the horse and looked around and I saw Danni do the exact same.

"Wow that's.. that's a lot of flowers." Danni said. I nodded in agreement but saw Danni wince in pain and shook my head to clear it.

"Ok this is really nice and all, but can Danni go see doctor or at least an adult?" I asked walking over to her.

"Yes of course, Sorren please tie up the horses." said David. Sorren took both of horses reins and went over to a small tree. Danni looked as if she were to pass out any minute and asked, "David is anyway I can get some water?"

"Sure. Kate would you mind helping Danni over to that bench over there by the fountain while I fill my bottle?" said David

I nodded and took Danni's arm and started to lead her that way, but saw a closer bench at the top of the stair.

"No! Not that bench!" yelled David by the water fountain. Suddenly the stairs fell away and Danni and I were falling. We both screamed as we fell but then got caught by something.

"Well well looks like we got double duty boys!" said a voice. I franticly looked around to see nothing but hands.

"You know its very rude to stare." said two pairs of hands making a face in front of me.

"W-what are you?" I asked. Another face appeared by Danni's shoulder.

"We're the Helping Hands." said the face. Then a face appeared right in front of Danni. "Hmm you look familiar. Have you dropped this way before?"

"No." said Danni shaking her head.

"Fine then, you both must decide up or down." said another face. Me and Danni looked at each other.

"Umm up please?" said Danni. But the hands started to laugh, and a giant face was made before us.

"To bad! Your not Runners so we get to pick for you! And we pick down!"

"What!" I said. Then we both screamed as we were let go of but after a few seconds we both hit a solid stone floor.

"You ok?" I asked

"Sort of." she responded. "I think I landed on something. Ow."

I looked around, "Where the hell are we now?"

The room we were now in was dark and cave like. There was one torch in the corner, lit but covered in cob webs like everything else in the room.

"God how do we get out of here?" I asked to no one in particular. I looked around but Danni had a look of confusion of her face.

"Katie did those um things, did they say they were called Helping Hands?" she asked.

"Yes why?"

"Don't you remember the Labyrinth? The story you read to the kids?"

My eyes opened wide. "'Then the girl fell into a trap with the dreadful Helping Hands. The hands formed faces and could speak like any other person.'" I quoted.

"And what else do you remember?" Danni asked. I walked back an forth as I spoke and ended up sitting to Danni with a strange feeling in the center of my stomach.

"'What is this place?' said the girl to the dark room. 'An oubliette.' said Hoggle as he lit a candle. 'What's that?' she asked and Hoggle gave her an evil grin. 'It's a place where you put people you want to forget about.'"

I finished weakly. "You think this is an oubliette don't you."

Danni nodded, "And Kate there's something I want you to know."

"What?"

"Well you know this guy they've been talking about, Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"Well…"

A huge burst of flame interrupted us and we both screamed in surprise and from that flame appeared a girl about our age. She had the most beautiful olive tone skin and long dark brown hair with her bangs around her face and had a black circlet with a red stone in the middle. Her eyes looked like a swirl of green and grey. She was wearing a pair of brown leggings, a black long sleeved shirt with a white vest that was outlined with red and had a very big collar. But what was really surprising is that she had a triangle shaped scar under her right eye and her ears were pointed. And with a very casual pose with one hand on her hip she asked, "Have either of you seen my UFC?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Danni

"Have either of you seen my UFC?" the girl asked. Katie and I were just staring at her with our mouths open in shock.

"Well? Look I'm sort of in a hurry so have you seen my UFC?" the girl asked impatiently.

"H-how did you get down here?" I asked. The girl rolled her eyes, "Magic duh." she stepped closer to us. "That's one of the dumbest… wait a minute." the girl sniffed the air then turned back at us with a surprised look on her face.

"Your human! Both of you! But you don't look like Runners. Weird." she said.

"Umm of course we're human. What else would we be?" asked Katie as she stood up.

"And what are these Runners we keep hearing about?" I asked

"Wonderful questions but I cant answer them. Well, this has been fun but I'm off to find my UFC." she said.

"Wait!" we both screamed but the girl poofed out of sight.

"Ok I'm getting real sick of this place real fast!" Kate growled but I also heard her small southern accent and that only comes out when she's _really _mad. "We have no idea where we are, no ones answering our questions and we're stuck in a pit!"

I sighed and leaned on the wall, "I hear ya. But we just have to wait and hope David and Sorren will find us."

She nodded and sat next to me. I closed my eyes trying not to groan at the pain. Before we fell it felt like all my muscles couldn't hold me up at all now they just felt tired like if I ran two miles. Also my head spinning and my chest felt so tight I could hardly breathe. I'll never tease Katie about her asthma again.

"Danni how you feeling?" Kate asked. I opened my eyes and Kate looked a little hazy.

"Danni?" I heard her ask but her voice sounded far away then the last thing I saw was Katie leaning toward me and then everything went black.

The dream I had was in somewhat familiar surroundings. It was a room I've seen quiet often in my dreams, it was large and circular. There was pit in the very middle of the room with some goblins in it drinking out of some tankers, and large windows across from an unusual throne with a man in it.

He had one gloved hand over his eyes and a leg thrown over an arm rest on the throne. The other hand had a riding crop and was tapping it against his boot. The man sighed and slid his hand down his face but because of the dimness of the room I couldn't make out his features.

"Jareth?" asked a voice. _Jareth! Why does this guy keep appearing in my dreams! _my mind screamed. Jareth turned as another man entered the room. The man couldn't be older than twenty and had longish blonde hair, he was also dressed in the same fashion as David with jeans and a poets style shirt with a blue vest but he a sword at his hip.

"Oh hello Toby, why are you back so soon?" asked Jareth as he stood up.

"Sarah didn't want me to leave you alone for too long. But she made safely to the house and no body followed us."

Jareth nodded and went over to the window looking lost in thought but like all the dreams I've had before I couldn't distinguish his features well.

"Penny for your thoughts Jareth?" asked Toby in a worried tone as he walked over to him.

"I want this stupid war to be over. I want my family!" he said angrily as punched the wall. Then with a voice full of pain "I want my daughter back…"

Toby's eyes filled with pain and put a hand on the taller mans shoulder.

"I know. There isn't one day that I wouldn't give to see Sarah smile again. A real smile."

"She's to turn fifteen this year. I've missed over a decade of her life."

"You both did it to protect her. If you hadn't imagine what would have happened. I have no doubt in my mind she would have been kidnapped and killed."

"I know, but she's in the Aboveground and cant help but worry. If she is to kidnapped I wont know then!"

"You've seemed to forget my apprentice and your own. They've been watching her for years, they'll know if anything's wrong. Magical or otherwise."

Jareth sighed again and turned to Toby, "It's a good thing you've become so wise in your years, otherwise I'd be pulling out my hair." he said with a smile in his voice.

"And we all know how fond you are of your hair." Toby said with a smile. Then a small crystal floated toward Jareth and he caught it and put it against his ear.

"Very true. And Toby I believe your apprentice is in need of your help."

"What makes you think that?" Toby asked

"Well my apprentice sent me this." he said showing Toby the crystal. Toby gave the crystal a wistful look.

"If only I could make one of those stupid things!"

"Yes how embarrassing it must be to be the Goblin Kings most trusted and valued adviser and not to be able to make a simple crystal. Such a pity."

Toby glared at Jareth and sighed, "Where are they?"

"The garden by the eastern gate. And they sounded worried so I would hurry."

Toby rolled his eyes, "On my way." and left the room. Jareth continued to stare out the window with a look of pure longing and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small picture of the woman I've seen him with before, what was her name? Sarah that was it, and there was a small baby in her arms laughing.

"Sarah. I miss you." he said

Then the dream, like they always did, slowly faded to black.

Kate's POV

When Danni's eyes rolled back and she fell backwards my heart skipped a beat.

"Danni!" I cried out as I caught her. I turned her around so she was laying down and I felt my self starting panic, but I did what my Mama always told me to do in a situation. Stay calm.

"Ok deep breath. You can do this." I said to myself as I took a deep breath and tried to remember the steps when someone faints.

"Ok first elevate legs." I took her legs and put them on a rock that was near her. Then I moved over to her head and opened her mouth to check for vomit and make sure her air passage was clear. I checked her pulse to find it normal.

"Don't worry Danni I'll get you out of here." I said to her. I stood up and looked around then went over to the hole where we fell.

"Help! Can anyone hear me! Please my friend is hurt! She needs doctor! Please!" I yelled. I went back over to Danni and checked her again to only find nothing.

I did this for several minutes, called for help and checked on Danni only to get no results for either. Once again I started to feel panic set in and took another deep breath. I sat next to Danni checked her pulse and mouth but then I heard a loud crash and jumped to my feet to see David stand up and dust himself off.

"Man that hurts every time!" he said rubbing his backside.

"David! Danni passed out and she needs to see a doctor now!" I said as I dragged him over to her.

"Ok ok let me check on her an we can get out of here." he said as he knelt down to her. Just as I did he checked her vitals and then put his hand over her face for a moment. He stood up with an impressed expression on his face.

"She's stable. But how did you know what to do?" he asked as he moved away from us. I couldn't help but smirk a little. "It's a requirement for most jobs with kids, you need to know to do CPR, what to do if they have a seizure or faint. Its really not that impressive."

David was looking around the ground for something and looked back to me, "Hmmm, and you know how to do all of that?" he asked as he adjusted his hat.

"Uh huh, so does Danni. But what are you looking for?" I asked.

"For- ah! Here it is!" he exclaimed. He put what looked like a door against the wall and as I looked closer to find my suspicions correct.

"Umm how is that going to help?" I asked and David sighed and looked at me.

"You should know after the six hours you've been here, nothing is as it seems."

"That's an understatement. But seriously how is that door going to help?"

"It's our way out. It will just take a little while."

I sighed feeling a mixture of annoyance and anxiousness plus I felt my chest start to tighten and my breathing becoming heavier.

"Well whatever your doing with that door just hurry please! I'm more worried than you could possibly imagine right now and stress is one of my triggers for my asthma, and I'm _really_ stressed right now!"

David stopped whatever he was doing and knelt in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders, "Well relax, take deep breaths. We're going to get out of here, and get Danni some help. Ok?"

I nodded, "Ok. Sorry I'm bad with this kinda stuff."

He got up and replied, "Understandable, but where did that accent come from? A minute ago you had the same accent as Danni, now its, well different."

I sighed again not realizing it came out and tried to slow my breathing, "If I explain will you please keep doing whatever your doing?"

He nodded and turned back to the door. "As long as you keep breathing normally."

I raised an eyebrow at that and replied, "Fair enough, my Mama's side of the family is from the south, and until I was nine we lived in North Carolina, then we moved to California. After awhile I lost my accent, but when I'm upset or really emotional it comes back. And it also comes back every now and then especially after I visit my Grandparents."

"Well its certainly different. But aren't southern girls frail flowers?" he asked as he grunted, I couldn't see what he was doing but it sounded hard. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Didn't your Mama teach you not to stereotype people? Besides if I were a flower, I'd be a steal magnolia."

David laughed at that, "That makes sense. And yes my mother did tell me not to judge people, often because people judge me." he said that last part sadly.

"Why? You seem awfully nice to me. And for the most part been nothing but gentleman to me and Danni. Except that whole not answering questions part which drives me mad."

David looks at me and gives me a sad smile and turns back to the door.

"Sorry this is taking so long. This door hasn't been used in over two decades so it's a little rusty, but that should do it."

He came over to Danni and picked her up like she weighed nothing.

"Ok open the door." he said.

"But it's a wall on the other side." I protested.

"Trust me lass, that wall isn't going to be there."

I hesitantly walked toward the door and looked back at David.

"Go on." he said encouragingly. I hesitantly put my hand on the door handle and turned it. It didn't budge so I put my weight on the door to humor David and it miraculously it opened and on the other side was Sorren and another man. I stumbled out and probably would have fallen face first if Sorren hadn't caught me.

"H-h-how did that happen? It was a wall before! I saw it!" I said franticly as I straighted myself up.

"Magic." David said simply as the other man came toward him.

"I-is that… is it really… she looks just like…" he looked completely dumbstruck and his eyes were as big as my Granny's dinner plates. But as he came closer I saw he was blonde and wearing a similar outfit as David.

"Yes Toby, but right now she's going through the Change and we need to get her to the castle."

"What 'Change'?" I asked.

"Ok the quickest way I think will be by teleportation. Sorren get ready for that, you have a lot of people to transport." said Toby. Sorren nodded and knelt to the ground and focused his gaze downward and put his palms on the ground.

"Ok wait, what is going on?" I asked. But again they completely ignored me and started talking in some strange language.

"David! Tell me what's going on!" I yelled.

"No time!" they both said then Toby grabbed my arm and dragged me toward them.

"Hey!" I said. They surrounded Sorren and I saw him stand with two large crystals in each hand. He raised his hands over his head then smashed the crystals on the ground. Suddenly all I could see was a grey fog and I felt my stomach jump into my throat. Suddenly my vision cleared and we were in what looked like a large study, but my breathing came out in short gasps and I fell to my knees.

"Oh damn it all! I forgot Kate was human!" said David.

"What's" gasp "Happening" gasp "To me?" I gasped out as David and Sorren knelt in front of me.

"Humans aren't really meant for magic. Teleportation is one of purest kind of magic." he put his hands under my chin and felt my pulse. "If a human is exposed to much magic without any chance to get used to it, the magic will attack that humans weakest points. You said you had asthma, that's your weakest point." he turned to Sorren. "Can you get her some water Ren?"

I shook my head, "You guys" gasp "Focus on" gasp "Danni." gasp "I" gasp "Can wait."

David helped me stand and I saw him roll his eyes, "Kate, Danni is fine, Toby is taking care of her, he's practically an expert in this sort of thing."

He put me in a dark blue chair in front of a large fireplace and across from me on a light blue coach was a sleeping Danni and Toby kneeing in front of her. The study was like ones I've seen in old fashioned houses; two large bookcases were on the sides of the fireplace, and more bookcases in the back of the room, a large desk was just beyond the couch, and a large wood door about seven feet behind me. Sorren came back with a glass in his hand and handed it to me, and just as I was to take a slip David took the glass away. He looked at the glass for a moment then sniffed it and rolled his eyes.

"Sorren, how many times do I have to tell you. You cant get rid of magic with more magic! Now get her a non-magical glass of water."

Sorren frowned at David who put the glass in his hand.

"Yes I know I ruined your fun, now go." said David and then he turned to me.

"Sorry my friend has never really interacted with humans before, he's used to using magic for everything."

I just nodded, still not really understanding what's going on still and Sorren came back and David held out his hand for the glass. Sorren gave him a look that clearly read _Really? You don't trust me?_

David clear saw it too and responded, "No I don't trust you, you dimwit. Now please just give me the water."

Sorren rolled his eyes and handed him the water. David looked over his glasses as he held it up to the light and then sniffed it. He smiled then handed it to me, I hesitantly took a small sip then said quietly, "Thank you Sorren."

He gave me a surprised look then nodded and I took another small sip already feeling ten times better and David checked my pulse again looking surprised.

"Huh." he said.

"Huh? What does huh mean?" I asked.

"Huh as in you recovering remarkably fast." he said in a puzzled tone. In response I looked at the water in my hand and David saw my look and rushed to reassure me.

"Oh no! No Sorren didn't put in it, trust me I would know. But what's weird in the first place is your reaction to the teleportation."

I took another sip, "I thought you said it was normal for me to have a reaction like that."

"Well, in a way it was, but it wasn't as strong a reaction I expected. You see teleportation can very dangerous for humans if they're not used to magic."

"Well I've been here for several hours and I think I've seen and experienced enough magic to last a life time." I said. I heard Sorren cough to cover his laughter and David chuckled.

"Well you two have gone through a lot in one night but still its not nearly enough for you to be immune. I was expecting the worst actually when you had difficulty breathing."

I raised my eyebrow, "Such as?"

"Well, vomiting, seizers, immobility, lost of memory. List just goes on really."

"So when I just got difficulty breathing…"

"You got off amazingly lucky." he finished.

"Why do you think that is?" I asked.

"Well…" he started but was interrupted by Toby.

"God this girl is as stubborn as her mother!" he practically screamed, and I almost jumped out of my skin.

"What's wrong Toby?" David said in an extremely worried voice.

"The Change has blocked her mind from me." he said sadly.

"Is that bad?" I asked as I sat near my friend and took her hand.

"Not really. It just means that I don't get to wake her up all by myself." he said sadly.

I gave him a death glare and punched him on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his arm.

"For scaring the living daylights out of me! Danni is one of my closest friends and I have no idea what's really going on here, I have no idea where we are, and Danni is in a comatose state!" I said still glaring at him and Toby's expression was one of pure surprise and Sorren across the room was laughing at Toby and then I turned my glare to him.

"Oh hush up Sorren." I snapped at him then turned to David.

"Please tell me what's going on with Danni David. Please I really need to know. Please." I said in a calmer voice.

David sat down in the chair I vacated and took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Kate what you have to understand is that Danni isn't from…well, where your from."

"What do you mean?" I said slowly and David put his glasses back on.

"You've no doubt heard us many times say that Danni is going through something we call the Change. The Change is when a someone who has dormant magic comes back to were they belong… and the magic basically floods their system. It can be quite painful and eventually the person, as you had said before, goes into a sort of comatose state and only a few people can bring that person out of it." he said then raised his hand when I opened my mouth.

"And before you say anything, its not really as bad as it sounds. Lets say for example a person accidentally finds their way here, and no one is here to help them. They would go into a deep sleep for about a month and when they would wake up they would have magical abilities but extremely weak from lack food and water. But if your wakened you'll still be weak but it would only be half as bad." he finished.

"So when Toby said he couldn't wake her up…"

"It means he isn't strong enough or doesn't have an emotional tie to her and I personally believe it's the latter."

I thought about that for a moment, "Well when can we find someone strong enough? We really need to get home."

Toby shrugged, "You could go home right now."

"Really?" I said eagerly but then turned to David in confusion. "But I thought you said Danni needed to be awakened first."

David winced, "Kate, Toby meant that you could go home, not Danni."

"What do you mean not Danni! I'm sure as hell not leaving with out her!" I said outraged. Toby gave me a very hard look.

"You think that we'd let her go as soon as we got her back then you must be a fool!"

I gave him a similar look, "She has a family! A mother and a sister! You really think she'd leave them on her free will?"

Toby gave me a knowing look, "Ah but she has family here."

"S-she has what?" I asked stunned and then suddenly I remembered what Ravi said to us only a few hours before.

"_Which one of you is the Heir of the Labyrinth? Princess of the Goblin Kingdom? The next Keeper of the Underground? The daughter of Jareth, the Goblin King." _

I was still in shock when Toby started talking again.

"You didn't think she just some how managed to get magical abilities."

I looked at him still in partial shock.

"Your crazy! Danni isn't some Goblin Princess and she sure isn't this Jareth guys daughter!"

Toby looked some what impressed, "Ah so you so put two and two together. You might wanted to say goodbye to Danni, you'll be leaving soon."

"Like hell I am!" I snarled at him.

"Umm actually Toby, about that…" said David now standing next to him.

"What now David?" he said irritably. David gave me a glance and I saw regret there but at the moment I didn't give a damn.

"We should probably discus this outside." said David with a sigh and all three of them turned to leave.

"Oh hell no! Whatever your going to discus out there you can in here!" I said angrily and I tried to grab the back of David's shirt but managed to grab his hat instead.

"No!" I heard him cry out.

I took a quick glance at the hat in my hand then turned my gaze to David only to be in complete shock.

David had wolf ears.

They were the same shade of dark brown as his hair but with white tips.

"What are you?" I whispered in shock.

"Wolf Fae." he responded quietly and had his hand out for his hat which I handed to him. With that he gave me a sad look and closed the door behind him. Immediately I rushed to the door only to find it locked and I kicked it with a cry of frustration and leaned my head against the door and then I heard Toby speak, however it was hard to make out.

"You didn't tell them you were Wolf Fae?"

"I didn't want to scare them." David responded.

"Well what's done is done. Now what is it you were so worried about?"

David's response was to soft for me to hear.

"What?" Toby screamed.

"Besides I don't think she'd leave anyway." David said.

"It doesn't matter! We're trying to get Danni to stay, and we don't need someone trying to convince her to return to the Aboveground!" Toby cried out in frustration. Then David started to speak again but I couldn't make it out at all so I pressed my ear against the door and I only caught a few words and not believing what I was hearing.

"Danni's….trust…better…if…we…kill her!"

I stumbled back from the door in shock.

"We need to get of here!" I said to myself. I rushed over to Danni and shook her shoulders gently.

"Danni come on wake up!" I said almost desperately but when my hand touched her arm it felt like she had a bad fever. Then I looked at her face closely in the dim light and saw she was sweating bullets.

"Oh Danni girl!" I exclaimed. I looked around and saw my unfinished water on the table and I quickly grabbed it. Then I looked for a cloth of some sort, and spotted a discarded black cloak on a chair on the opposite side of the room. I ripped a part of the bottom of it, then dipped it in the water.

"Please wake up!" I said as I wiped her brow with the cool water. I dipped the cloth in the water again, "Please wake up. I cant do this alone." I whispered. I put the cloth against her forehead again and almost dropped it, the water now glowed a bright bluish-green. As the glowing water trickled down her face, some drops went over her eyes and glowed brighter. Then I noticed my hands were a similar color but just quickly as it happened, the glow disappeared and so did the water and Danni's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Danni!" I cried out as I glopped my friend.

"Don't you EVER go into a comatose state again!"

"K-Katie… where are we?" she said hoarsely. I pulled back and looked at her seriously.

"I think were in the Goblin Castle in the center of the Goblin City."

Her eyes widened at that, "Are you serious?"

"As a gun! And Danni, these guys are just as bad as the ones they 'rescued' us from!"

"What do you mean?" she asked groggily as she sat up.

"They think that your, this, Goblin Princess! They want to keep you here! And I think they might get rid of me to make sure you stay!"

"They think I'm a what?" she exclaimed now fully awake.

"Shh! They're right outside the door!"

Danni licked her lips and looked around the room, "Ok we need a plan!"

"Ya but lets look for something to defend ourselves with first, just in case." I said standing up. She nodded and followed my lead. We looked all around the room finding nothing useful, I looked in one corner of the room while Danni was in the other.

"Hey I found something!" Danni exclaimed. I looked over my shoulder and saw her holding a sword by a scabbard.

"Where'd you find that?" I asked as I came toward her, and Danni had this big smile on her face.

"There's a whole closet full of stuff! Just look."

The closet in question wasn't big, but there was a weapon for every occasion and in the back was a crest of some sort with an owl that was outlined in purple.

"Umm I'm sure this wasn't here before." I said uncertainly and Danni's smile just got bigger.

"That's the cool part! Watch this." she placed her hand on the wall and it glowed faintly purple and the closet disappeared.

"Whoa." I said, I put my hand in same place and it faintly glowed blue. This time the closet appeared with different weapons and the crest was different too, it had three stars one in white, blue, and then green and had a knight helmet above them that was outlined with red.

"This isn't the same closet." Danni said. I looked around and nodded in agreement, the other closet had different swords, strange dark armor, and even battle axes. This closet had long bows, knives and one sword in the back and next to it a tall staff that was mixed with wood and what looked like sliver and had a strap, but none of it looked like it had been touched in ages. Immediately I was drawn to the staff and picked it up, to find it fit perfectly in my hand. I saw there was strange writing going down the staff but as I continued to look at it the words started to swirl. I shook my head,

"Stupid dyslexia." I said.

"Come on Katie, lets get out of here!" Danni said from the doorway.

"Coming!" I said as I took two dirks and a belt to hold the sheaths off the shelf they were on and Danni looked at me questionably.

"Are you sure you just want two knives and a stick?" she asked.

"Danni my friend, these knives are dirks and this staff looks strong so I think I'm good. Besides can you handle a sword, there awfully heavy." I said

She looked down at the sword she just tied to her side and pulled it out with one hand and moved her arm slowly like to get a feel for it.

"I think I'm good too. So how do we get out of here?"

Then we heard noise at the door, and I motioned her to follow me, there was a potted tree on Danni's side which she hid behind and the door would hide me once it opened. The door opened and I saw David come in with a tray of food and I crept behind him with unsheathed dirks.

"Kate I brought you-"

"Don't make a sound." I said as I pressed a dirk to his back and to his neck. He stiffened and said, "What do you think your doing?"

"Saving ourselves." I said. "Danni get the tray from David."

I felt David sigh, "Kate I told you Danni cant be wakened- Danni?" he said in a surprised voice. She grabbed the tray from his hands and glared at him.

"How- when did you- someone please explain why your awake!" he exclaimed, we ignored him and I looked at Danni.

"Danni see if there's any rope in that closet you found." I said. She nodded and I said to David, "Go and sit in the chair."

"Please girls let me explain-"

"David I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." I interrupted. He sighed and moved to the chair, and as he sat down I moved the dirk I had on his back to his throat.

"I found some rope!" said Danni as she emerged from the closet, then promptly started tying David up. Once he was secure I removed the dirks and returned them to my sides.

"Girls, please your making a big mistake!" he said. Once again I took the cloak in my hand and ripped more off.

"The only mistake we made is trusting you guys!" Danni said.

"What are you two taking about?" he said exasperated voice.

"Well I over heard you and your buddies. Something about killing me to get all of Danni's trust you guys maybe?" I said sourly. David's eyes went wide.

"No you got it all wrong-" he didn't get to finish because I stuffed a wad of the cloak in his mouth.

"Goodbye David." said Danni.

"Have a nice life." I said.

I quickly grabbed the staff and Danni opened the door and stuck her head out.

"All clear." she said softly. We moved out to a red hallway and looked left and right.

"Which way should we go?" I asked quietly. Danni looked both ways and pursed her lips.

"This way." she said as we moved to the right. I threw my staff over my shoulder and drew my dirks again as we moved down the hall way and Danni drew her sword. We were constantly looking around to make sure we weren't caught, but then suddenly we heard talking ahead of us. We gave each other panicked looks but then Danni grabbed my arm. She pulled me to a window with long flowing red curtains. We each took one side and hid just in time because a group of short creatures passed us laughing. After they passed us I continued to stare at them.

"D-Danni were those what I think they are?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Katie take a look at this." she said staring out the window. I joined her at the window at stared at the scenery in amazement. Just beyond the castle wall was a quaint looking town and beyond that to the left was a large field with a forest in the back. To the right looked like an ocean and was the deepest shade of blue I've seen before. It was one of the most beautiful sites I've ever seen.

"Wow." I said. And Danni nodded looking star struck.

"It's so beautiful." she responded.

"There you two are!" said an angry voice. We turned to see an angry Toby, a sad looking David, and a rather bored looking Sorren. Then we turned and ran down the hall.

"Girls wait! We need to talk to you!" called David. But we continued to run but then we reached a fork in the hall.

"This way!" called Danni and we ran to the left and reached a door. Danni quickly opened it and we found ourselves in a room that had stairways going up, down, sideways also there were many arches that went in every way you could imagine. We looked around and then Danni took my arm.

"Look up there!" Danni said as she pointed up. On the ceiling was a door with several stair cases leading there.

"How will we get up there!" I said. Danni looked around and then the door burst open behind us.

"Stop right there!" Toby yelled. Then we both ran in opposite directions also to add to the confusion I ran up while Danni ran down. After reaching another platform I stopped to catch my breath and I also looked behind me to see if I was being followed seeing I wasn't, I looked for Danni. She was on the opposite side of the room walking vertically.

"Danni! You ok?" I called out.

"I'm ok! Katie the door is a few staircases above you! Keep going!" she called back.

"Meet you there!" I said back.

I looked around for the right staircase, "Please be the right one!" I prayed as I went up another stair then when I looked around again at the next platform I couldn't see Danni and I felt my head getting really light.

"D-Danni! W-Where are you?" I gasped out. I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing I leaned forward a bit. When I opened my eyes I almost screamed. On the other side of the edge was a smirking Sorren who started walking toward me completely defying gravity. I started to back up as he walked over the edge and tightened my grip on my dirks. He just stood there with his arms crossed looking at me.

"Well? Are you going to do anything?" I challenged. He raised an eyebrow, then brought his hands up and did some sort of movement with his hands.

"That's all?" I asked. Then he pointed down at my feet, and I looked to see that they were covered with stone.

"How did you do that?" I exclaimed. Now he really smiled and came toward me now and put a single finger under my chin.

"_Wouldn't you like to know?" _said a soft voice. I looked at him in surprise.

"I-I thought you couldn't talk!" I said.

He smirked, _"Well not in the conventional sense. Now are you going to come quietly or do I need to throw you over my shoulder?"_

I realized that his lips never moved, and I glared at him.

"How about neither!" I said as I took a swipe at him with my dirk. He dodged and continued to smile.

"And let me go!" I yelled and he just chuckled.

"_Not a chance." _he said but the reply was so faint I might have imagined it.

"Katie!"

Sorren and I looked up and saw Danni was right by the door and it was the distraction I needed. Sorren was still looking up and I grabbed my staff and swung it at his side. He caught my staff and then we were caught in a tug-of-war, except he was smiling at my expense.

"Let. Go. Of. ME!" I screamed. Then I gave one big tug and we moved a step in my direction and we realized something at the same time.

One of my feet was free.

And he obviously didn't free it by the way he's looking at me. He continued to look at me in shock and I pushed the staff in his direction which called him off guard made him fall back. And I used my staff to steady myself then it glowed faintly green and I felt something moving off my foot. I looked down and my other foot was free! Without hesitation I ran off toward the door and reached Danni who by the looks of it was fighting of Toby.

"I told you! I'm. Not. The. Girl. Your. Looking. FOR!" she screamed at him as she took one more jab at him.

"Daniela please! Think of your mother!" he said desperately and I knew he just said the wrong thing.

"I have a mother! And her name is Ana Salaverria!" she said and before she could do anything I grabbed her by her arm and dragged her to the door. I opened it and closed it faster than I thought I ever could and put my back against it and so did Danni.

"Ok." I said breathing hard. "Where to now?"

"No idea." she said back also breathing hard. We heard banging on the other side of the door and both jumped.

"How about anywhere but here!" she said.

"Sounds good." I said back.

"I know your asthma is acting up Katie, but we have to run more." she said.

I closed my eyes a groaned and put my hand to my ribs.

"Lets just get it over with." I said.

"Ok, on three. One. Two. Three!"

We both took off like two bullets from a gun and I heard them running right behind us.

"Keep going!" Danni said. But instead a crazy thought just went through my head, I stopped and turned around.

"Katie what are you doing?" yelled Danni.

I knelt to the ground and placed my hand on the stone and I felt it pulse beneath me and my hand glowed green. Then I felt a hand grab my arm, and Danni yelled at me, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Please stop running you two!" we turned and saw the our pursuers stop a few feet in front of us.

"Not going to happen!" we both said. Toby sighed and looked at Sorren and David.

"I didn't want to come to this. Boys?" he said sadly. All three of them stepped forward only to sink to their waists instantly. We both stared at them in shock.

"Kate?"

"Ya?" I said faintly.

"How did you do that?"

"I have no idea."

"Well don't think you two will be going anywhere! David!" Toby yelled and suddenly I saw David wave his hands and a huge wave of yellow light came

from his hands and comes toward us and Danni stepped in front of me. Danni just put her hand in front of her and the light seemed to melt away and my eyes were wide as could be and Danni looked shocked as well.

"Danni?"

"Cha?" she said faintly.

"How did you do that?"

"I have no idea."

But then I heard a large crack and saw Sorren's hand on the ground and saw the ground starting to crack in front of the three of them.

"Danni run." I said and we booked it and continued to run down the corridor, then we entered a large room that was filled with goblins and chickens. They all stopped talking and stared at the two of us in surprise, one goblin even stopped in mid swing while attempting to kick a chicken. The round room was large and was almost completely gray, there was a large circular throne and in front of that was a shallow circular pit. There was three large windows across from the throne and the largest was in the middle. The drapes were in black and the crest that appeared to Danni was on them but in silver instead of purple. Then the goblins started to come towards us shouting and with all sorts of weapons in hand and Danni's expression became odd.

"Stop right there!" she commanded with so much authority they stopped dead in their tracks.

"How she do that?" one said.

"I donno!" another responded.

"She sound like kingy." one whimpered.

"Well she no kingy!" a large goblin cried out, and that's all the encouragement they needed, they charged at us and Danni dodged left and me to the right. I used my staff instead of my dirks not really wanting to hurt them and looks like Danni was trying the same. Danni was using the broad side of the sword and it looked difficult, she looked in my direction and her eyes widened in horror.

"Katie behind you!" Danni called out. I turned but not fast enough to catch a goblin come behind me and slashed me right behind one of my knees. I cried out in pain and almost fell but I leaned into my staff. I saw Danni come toward me but a horde of goblins blocked her. The goblin that slashed me held up the bloody knife to his nose.

"Hmmm human. Elemental king becoming desperate yes? I wonder what your friends blood smells like…"

"You'll never know."

I don't know how happened, but I managed to stand on my cut leg long enough to lift my staff off the ground and slam it down full force and a large ripple went through the ground and a wave of air knocked the goblins down. I felt extremely light headed and leaned on my staff even more and then the goblin that was taunting me stood up quicker than the rest and ran toward me. He kicked me down and knocked the staff from my hands and while I tried to reach for my dirk he cut me on the wrist, not as deep as my knee, but I still gasped in pain and I felt more light headed.

"Hmm, you don't smell Elemental but I know your kind are clever. Clever very clever…" he said and gave me a deranged look.

I looked passed him and saw Danni looking at me in absolute horror and she starting to glow.

"Stay away from my friend!" she screamed and suddenly a loud boom of thunder shook the room and all the goblins were against the walls, some it looked like were struggling against an outside force others whimpering. Danni came running toward me and knelt to my side, her eyes were wide and the white streak in her hair looked bigger and brighter than normal. I shakily stood with Danni's help and held on to my staff with both hands.

"Kate you ok?" she asked in an out of breath voice. I just nodded not trusting my voice and focused on not falling, she was about to say something but was interrupted by our pursuers.

"Danni please we need to -What the hell!" Toby exclaimed.

"What happened in here?" asked David as they came toward us.

"Like you don't know! We were attacked your goblins and Kate got hurt!" Danni exclaimed. Immediately Sorren and David looked in my direction and saw the blood coming down my wrist.

"Let me see." David said quietly.

"No." I said in a gasp.

"Kate-"

"I said no!" I said then half fell, but Sorren grabbed me just in time but I jerked out of his grasp.

"What in the name of the stars is going on here?" said a familiar British voice. We all turned to the new comer and Danni and I gasped.

"Mr. King?" we both exclaimed, before us was the same businessman, but his hair was much wilder, and was wearing a white poets shirt, black vest, black breaches, and knee boots. He's eyes were wide and looked at Danni in complete shock. He walked over to Danni with the grimmest expression and stood in front of her.

Then promptly gave Danni a hug.

Then in a voice filled with emotion he said in a hushed tone, "Daniela my daughter. Your finally home."

So people tell me what you think! I'll give you cookies…


	8. Chapter 8

So I just thought that you guys would like to know that this all started with my good friend Danni. She LOVES David Bowie and the Labyrinth and convinced me and another friend to watch to it. So it was an inside joke that Danni was Jareth and Sarah's daughter so here we are! And remember lovies no ownies! P.S. theres a Spirited Away joke in here you just have to find it...good luck ;)

Chapter 8

Danni

"Daniela my daughter. Your finally home."

Those words rang in my ears. Daughter. His daughter. I knew I was in shock. _But how is this possible? _I thought. But then in the corner of my eye I sawsomething small run with something that sparkled and I turn my head just in time to see a goblin come at Katie.

"Katie!" I screamed as tried escape Jareth's hold.

"Die Earth Elemental scum!" screamed the goblin as he stabbed her in the leg again Kate screamed and fell to her side clutching her leg. Then the goblin raised his knife again with a crazy laugh and a swung at her again but out of no where a blast of fire pushed him back and he had his hands to his face and screamed in pain. I pushed myself away from Jareth and ran to my friend and knelt next to her.

"Oh God Katie!" I exclaimed, I raised my hand to her pale face but I stopped because my hand felt wet. It was covered in blood. Katie's blood. I stared at it in horror then I turned to the others in the room.

"Help! Please! Sh-she she's bleeding! Please help her!" I cried out and I felt tears coming down in my face.

"D-Danni I feel c-cold." I heard Katie say weakly but I watched as the men rushed over and kneel next to us and I turned my attention back to her and saw her eyes slowly close.

"David she's closing her eyes do something!" I said desperately as I held on to her hand.

"Kate we need you to stay awake! Come on lass you got more fight in you than that!" said David then he turned when Toby said in grave voice, "This cut behind her knee is really deep and she's already lost a lot of blood. Sorren I need you over here!"

I looked around for Sorren who was standing over the goblin that stabbed Katie with Jareth by his side. They both looked furious but Sorren was shaking with rage and his fist was raised to strike but Jareth had it in his grasp.

"Go help them. I'll deal with this cretin." Jareth said and Sorren snarled at the goblin one last time and walk toward us.

"Danni help Sorren, and David help me here." Toby said. Sorren came behind Katie and pulled her into his lap while David and Toby worked on her leg. I continue to stare at her face but as her eyes start to close I tightened my hold on her hand.

"Don't you dare close you eyes Katharine Fitzgerald!" I exclaimed loudly.

"I'm not…" she said quietly.

"Damn it! She's not responding to the spell." Toby exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" I said fearfully but they didn't answer.

"What does that mean?" I said louder and David looked sad.

"Danni you have to understand she lost a lot of blood…" he started.

"I thought you guys could help her!" I yelled.

"_Maybe they cant, but I can." _said a very soft voice and I looked around.

"Who said that?" I asked in confusion.

"_Me of course." _the voice added.

"Bad idea Ren, you know she's human." said David seriously while looking at Sorren who was gently putting Katie on the ground.

"_Its better than using magic, that could actually damage her body." _the voice and realized it was Sorren.

"How do you do that?" I asked surprised.

"_Would you like me to save your friend or answer your question?" _he asked looking at me seriously.

"What do you think?" I said angrily. He nodded then snapped his fingers and a tiny flame appeared on the tip of his index finger, he blew on it and the flame spread over his entire hand. Sorren put his other hand over the flame and it slowly turned blue, and turned the fire over into his palm.

"_This might hurt a little. And David go get some earth from outside." _he said and I took Katie's hand in both of mine and gently squeezed her hand while David ran outside.

He took Katie's knee in one hand and put the flame under her knee, Katie winced and squeezed my hand but the bleeding stopped. Then the fire slowly burned out and he blew on his hand again and the fire came back to life. He put it under her knee again but this time Katie looked relaxed and David came back in with some dirt in his hand.

"_Alright give me the earth." _Sorren said and held out his hand and David handed him the dirt. Sorren stared at it and put his other hand just above it again and it glowed faintly green. He rolled his wrist with his index finger pointed and the dirt started to float in a spiral. Then he flattened his hand then the dirt mimicked it. The dirt was now moist and he put a little on his free hand and put some on the underside of her knee, then he put a little on her wrist where she was cut earlier. Katie was still extremely pale but she didn't look in as much pain.

"How you feeling Katie Bear?" I asked and she gave me a weak smile.

"Ok Danni girl, just really tired…Ow! David what the hell? It wasn't enough to be cut and nearly bleed to death, I have to be pinched too?" she asked in an outraged voice but it lost power because of her exhaustion. David smiled and responded, "You cant fall a sleep quite yet, we have to explain everything to you both."

"And you two have to explain why you were running away." said Toby

"But first lets get you're friend the infirmary. She needs a transfusion immediately." Jareth said as he came closer.

"Sorren, if you will." Jareth said as he helped me up and Sorren pick up Katie bridal style by surprise.

"Hey! Give a girl a little warning!" Katie exclaimed.

"_I'll keep that in mind."_ Sorren said chuckling.

The infirmary wasn't a large room, it was a warm reddish-brown color, a bunch of cabinets, and a small sink in the corner and had only three well made beds. Sorren put Katie in the first bed and then started rummaging through drawers and I quickly grabbed a chair and plunked myself next to her and David joined Sorren.

"Dear heavens! Who's in my infirmary this early in the morning?" said a sleepy voice, I turned and saw what I thought I would call a mouse goblin. The goblin was in a white nightgown that brought out the light brown in her fur but the fur around her nose was slightly white from age. When she saw Sorren and David they grinned sheepishly as they continued rummaging.

"Oh you two again? What mischief could you have possibly caused this early." she said in a maternal voice but you could tell she was fond of the two.

"Good morning Adele. I was hoping not to wake you but its rather urgent." said Jareth in a kind voice. Adele turned in surprise, "Well good morning Your Majesty. I'm sorry for my lack of dress but Toby just fetched me."

Jareth merely waved his hand and smiled kindly at the mouse goblin, "Adele you've known me for far to long not to call me Jareth."

Adele smiled as she went to the sink to wash her paws, "And you should know its too early to argue such trivial matters." as she dried her paws she turned toward Katie and myself and her smile disappeared.

"Oh dear! What happened to you? Oh you poor thing you look half dead!" she said as she came toward Katie, and I had to admit, she was dead on about that.

"Long story short she was stabbed by a goblin." said David as he mixed something in a small bowl.

"Oh good you boys have already started, but you poor dear! Which goblin could possibly do something like this?" she said in a rather distressed tone as she took Katie's pulse then took a needle that Sorren handed her and put it in Katie's arm for a transfusion. Katie winced but looked away from the needle.

"Flin." Jareth growled and from across the bed by the counters I heard Sorren growl and tense at the name and Adele looked wearily over to Jareth.

"Please tell me that's not true." she said as she reached for a stethoscope.

"Unfortunately it is. I'm not even sure how he got that knife." Jareth said.

"Lean forward dear," she said as she helped Katie sit up, "there we go. Jareth you must lock Flin up, if not for his own safety than for others." Adele said as she put the stethoscope to Katie's back.

"That's the problem." Toby growled.

"We had him in the guards custody yesterday." added David.

"But if he continues to escape than I must use a Spirit Binding spell." I heard a collective gasp. "I don't wish to but if I will I must." he said as he looked at me. "I will not have my daughter in danger while she stays here."

Adele looked up at that and looked at Jareth then me.

"Oh Jareth! Is this… oh she looks just like your Sarah!" she said as she came around to hug me.

"You're the spitting image of your mother!" she said and wiped her eyes of moister.

"Umm thank you." I said bashfully but I saw Jareth smile at that. Adele smiled and patted my cheek and walked back to Katie whose color was somewhat coming back.

"Ok my dear, lets see those wounds." Adele said as she looked at Katie's leg, I felt a presence behind me and felt a comforting hand at my shoulder. I looked up and saw Jareth, he gave me a small smile which I returned. It felt nice someone comforting me, even if it was a father I never knew.

"Sorren my boy, which element did you use on her?" Adele said confused.

"_Fire and earth of course." _he said leaning against a wall. Adele shook her head at him, "Your suppose to use water too! It purifies the area." she said.

"_Why do you think I used fire? Besides waters not my dominate element."_

"You're here to learn _all _elements Sorren, not just improve your _favorite_ element." Adele said as she cleaned off the dirt on the back of Katie's knee and Sorren scowled.

"Sorren she's completely right. Your job here is to learn to be the best sorcerer and Elemental you can possibly be, and that includes using elements you don't necessarily care for." said Jareth in a father like tone. Sorren grunted and nodded at Jareth and finally my curiosity got the better of me.

"What's an Elemental?" I asked.

"Ya and why did the demented munchkin call me one?" asked Katie with her eyes closed but it got a chuckle out of Toby and I.

"Still making jokes Katie bear?" I asked

"Only when I feel like it." she said with one eye open.

"What's a munchkin?" I heard David whisper to Toby.

"Well getting back to the question, Elementals are basically magicians that can only work for the elements." said Jareth and then he gestured to Sorren. "Our fine Sorren here is an expert in fire and air, and is working on his water and earth skills. He is also working as my apprentice for becoming a sorcerer."

Sorren bowed his head mockingly with his hands out in faux modesty and Jareth rolled his eyes.

"And clearly needs a lesson in humility." he said but Toby and Adele chuckled and Adele said with a smile, "Jareth when you were his age you were the same! In fact you still are unless on the rare occasion you behave."

Jareth winced at the words and responded, "You sound like Sarah."

At the mention of the name Jareth looks at me and says, "Daniela, may I speak with you?"

I look at Katie who smiles says softly, "Go Danni girl." and then I put my index fingers and thumbs together to make a circle and Katie cuts through it with her hand. I smile and walk to the door and Jareth holds it open for me, I look back to Katie and gives me a last minute thumbs up.

Jareth leads me down the hall and then back to the study we tied David up. The ropes we tied him up with are scattered on the floor and looked singed and the breakfast tray was turned upside down on the floor with shattered plates. Jareth shook his head, "Is it too much to ask for them to clean up?"

He waved his hand and the burned pieces of rope disappeared and the tray was now on the coffee table neatly in place, the plates unbroken and the food was gone. I gasped in amazement and Jareth chuckled.

"If you think that's something, you haven't seen anything yet." he said and sat in the chair by the fire place.

"Please sit." he said but I wasn't sure but I think I heard a hint of nervousness in his voice. I sat on the couch that was closest to the chair and waited for him to start. His gloved hands were clasped in front of him and stared at me as he wasn't sure were to start.

"Daniela, I honestly don't know where to begin in this." he said quietly, but I knew where I wanted him to.

"Well…" I licked my dry lips. "Why did you and… Sarah give me up. That seems a good start."

Jareth looked at me in horror, "Daniela make no mistake, the day we had to give you up was the most damnable day in my entire life. You were the light of our lives and we never ever wished to harm you."

I looked up, "Why then?" I asked quietly.

Jareth's face became very somber and stood. He walked to the extensive bookcase and picked a book and walked back to me, he handed me the open book and I looked down. On the page was a man posed in armor, he looked to be in his forty's and had dark hair with some grey on the side. He had a dark well trimmed beard and very cold but somewhat cold silver eyes. His expression was serious and deadly looking and gave me shivers.

"Who is this?" I asked looking at Jareth.

"That miserable excuse of an earth Elemental, is _King _Ambrose. Also the reason we sent you away to the Above." Jareth's voice was full of rage and in the back of my head something clicked.

"He's the one that wanted to kidnap me." I said in a quiet voice. Jareth nodded and continued.

He flipped the page, now on the page was a young man and woman. The man looked almost exactly like Jareth but his hair was more of a silvery white and his eyes were green. The woman was very beautiful and had long wavy brown hair and sliver eyes that smiled. The man had an arm around the woman and she had her arms wrapped around his waist and I could see tattoos on her forearm and hand.

"And who are they?" I asked as I looked to Jareth and his expression became very sad and his eyes shown with sorrow.

"That was your Uncle Gavin and your Aunt Clara." he answered. But one word caught my attention.

"Was?"

Jareth nodded and moved over to the fire place.

"Gavin was the Goblin King before me and Clara was Queen of the Elementals. Ambrose was older than Clara and was set in line to be king, but in Elemental culture if there is more than one heir, who ever should marry first would be the next ruler. However this rule hadn't truly been applied in thousands of years, but Clara showed more potential with her caring heart and open mind, so she was crowned Queen of the Elementals and Queen of the Goblin Kingdom." Jareth took a deep breath and continued. "Ambrose started a rebellion and killed my brother and kept his sister and nephew locked in the castle. Then when she attempted an escape to come here she was killed."

"What about my cousin?" I asked still looking at the happy couple.

Jareth came toward me and turned the page again to a picture of Ambrose in regal clothing. Behind him was a large room with two thrones and on Ambrose's right side was a boy that looked about fourteen in similar clothing. His face was in a scowl and had slivery white hair and his eyes were two different colors.

"I know this guy." I said and looked up at Jareth obvious pain in his face.

"That's your cousin Prince Ravi."

"Why does he look younger in this portrait?" I asked. Jareth took the book in his hands and looked down at it before closing it.

"This book shows us all the paintings made of the nobility of the Underground. When Ambrose rose to power nearly three centuries ago the picture magically appeared like all the rest. In human years Ravi was about fourteen. Now he is seventeen and Ambrose's second in command." Jareth sighed and put the book back on the shelf and I stood up in complete disbelief.

"How could he be on the same side as the man who killed his mother and father?" I said angrily. He walked over to me and sat me back on the couch and sat next to me and held one of my hands.

"Daniela, you have to understand, you cousin was practically raised by a complete lunatic. Ambrose told lies to Ravi ever since his father died and brain-washed the boy."

I looked at my new found father and asked, "Is that why you sent me away?"

"Yes sweetheart. Ambrose was bent on controlling the entire Underground and wouldn't stop at anything to do it." he brought a gloved hand to my cheek. "He would even kill a baby girl to do it."

Despite the conversation I smiled, "What about Sarah? Where is she?"

"She's in a safe house in the Aboveground. She lives half her life down her and half up there, I still find it amazing that she's able to cope so well."

"Where in the Aboveground?" I asked hoping to get more information about my mother.

"I believe it's called Long Island."

My eyes widened, "Long Island New York?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"Did she grow up there?"

"Not exactly, she spent most of her childhood there visiting her Grandparents, then when she turned sixteen she was excepted into a theater school in the city and lived with her Grandparents." Jareth's eyes became soft as he spoke. "We were married there."

"Really?"

Jareth smiled and leaned back into the couch, "Oh yes. My Sarah refused to have a wedding without her friends and family from the Above. So your mother had two weddings one at the Above and one down here making her Goblin Queen. Then we spent a few years traveling abroad in your world and this one." he looked at me again and squeezed my hand. "Then we were given the most wonderful gift, a beautiful, happy, healthy baby girl named Daniela."

I smiled again feeling better but something nagged me at the back of my mind.

"Jareth, when you and Sarah got married why didn't Ambrose try to start the war then?"

"Because we were at peace for nearly three centuries. When Ambrose came to power he didn't have many supporters and many Elementals left looking for new homes. So he didn't have the power to go to war, however over the centuries he's gained allies and saw when you were born as the perfect time to strike."

"Why?"

"The Goblin Kingdom hadn't gone to war in centuries, also because he knew I would do anything to protect my wife and daughter. So I decided the safest place for you was to be out of the Underground."

Sighing his stood up and started pacing, "But now I see how foolish I was. I thought that we could send you to the Above for a year, two tops until this nightmare was over." he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "But this was a never ending nightmare and we missed so many years of being together as a family. And its all my fault."

He sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands, the picture of pure sorrow. I knelt down next to him and said in a soft voice, "Berto, Mariah, Katie, and Amalie."

"What?" he asked looking up.

"Berto, Mariah, Katie, and Amalie." I repeated. "Those are four of my closest friends. If you never sent me away I would have never met them. I mean sure sometimes I'd wish I knew who my birth parents were, but I have a happy life in the Aboveground. I had my friends, my art, my adopted family."

I took a deep breath. "But now I'm defiantly ready to get to know where I come from, who my family is. Who my parents are."

Then I hugged my father who held me close.

"And trust me Daniela you will learn everything you'll need to know about being fae.

"That's good because for most of my life I was considered Salvadorian, now I'm British, I'll need all the help I can get."

I heard Jareth chuckle, and I enjoyed my first real father and daughter moment with my father, Jareth the Goblin King.


End file.
